He's Pregnant?
by obsidians
Summary: Ranma gets pregnant what shall she do. Please note, that my last story thread was corrupt and chapters beyond 5 kept on disappearing. So I reposted it onto a fresh thread. Sorry about all the troubles. Obsidian
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does, nor do I make any money for writing these stories

I have only seen the anime, so can't pinpoint a time that this took place in the manga. This takes place a year after Mousse moved to Nerima, when they are about 17. It is just a silly idea I had kicking around in my head, hope you like it. Obsidian

*****

Ranma had managed to find a cave to camp in for the night on his, now her, latest training trip when she heard a loud crash outside. She peered out into the driving rain to see a familiar white duck lying unconscious beside a familiar looking white robe. She sighed and wadded into the rain, wearing her last dry clothes to retrieve them both.

"Mousse, I don't even want to know how you got here" she said with a sigh as she placed him beside the fire on her bedroll. She poured the hot water that she had been heating for herself over the duck. She placed a towel over his groin to preserve his modesty, and then wrapped him in one of the blankets she had brought. She went to the back of the cave and stripped off her wet boxer shorts and undershirt, wrapping her last remaining dry towel around herself.

Out of kindness, she hung his wet clothing close to the fire to dry along with her own. She marveled at how many things appeared to be hidden in his sleeves and speculated how long it must take him to stash everything there in the mornings. She retreated to her bedroll to check on her unexpected guest. Finding him shivering from cold; the kind-hearted aqua transexual pressed her own towel draped form against his own and pulled the two blankets on top of them. Weary after a long day of training, she fell asleep clinging to the still unconscious teenager.

She had a dream where she was making love to Akane; it had been happening embarrassingly often lately; sometimes it was when Ranma was a guy and sometimes when he was a girl. She could feel Akane teasing her nipples and gasped as thrumming fingers were replaced by a moist mouth and tongue; she moaned as Akane lightly bit one. Then the fingers sought her clit and started worrying at it with a skill that left her body aching with need. "Kiss me" Ranma begged Akane and moaned as her soft lips opened Ranma's own mouth and claimed her velvety depths with a satin tongue. The hands on her body redoubled their efforts and brought her closer and closer to the point of spending. "Akane" she groaned out at the assault, just as she heard someone moan "Shampoo" back. Ranma's eyes sprang open in horror to see Mousse's equally startled eyes staring back at her. The hands playing her body like a well tuned instrument ceased all movements, and then were snatched away as if burned. Mousse quickly moved several feet away from Ranma, leaving her panting with unfulfilled desires and frustrated; she would have finished the job he had started if he hadn't been present.

"Sorry Ranma, I thought you were Shampoo" he said, looking bright red even in the dim firelight and covered himself with a blanket as much possible.

Ranma turned red too, remembering how intensely she had enjoyed the sensation of Mousse's hands on her body. "It's okay", she said refusing to look at him. "How did you get here? I am out on a training trip and didn't expect to run into anyone I know here"

Mousse turned his blind eyes towards her "I was retrieving a spice that Cologne needs that grows around here, while in duck form. A plane almost crashed into me, so I swerved and ended up hitting a tree instead" he replied. "Ranma, please believe me that I wasn't trying to force you. I think I might have hit my head a little hard and thought you were Shampoo" he said awkwardly.

"Hey I believe you. But you know that even in female form, I am still a guy right?" Ranma said back, shivering at the remembrance of Mousse's skilled hands.

"Of course, but the female you is shaped a lot like Shampoo" he stated. "Not that I have been checking you out!" he added hastily.

"Did I feel nice?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Yes you do, but you are the first woman I have ever actually touched" he admitted blushing again.

"Your hands seemed so.....sure. So you are a virgin like me?" asked Ranma confused.

"I have been studying on how to pleasure a woman, through books, some porn magazines and an instructional class" he replied.

"You took a class?" Ranma asked.

"I won a placement in a class where they show you through live demonstration, oral techniques to please your partner. Actually I won two placements and took Ukyo along as my 'date'. I couldn't ask Shampoo!" he said crimsoning at the memory.

"You took Ukyo?" Ranma asked picturing her reaction. "What happened?"

"We had nose bleed after nose bleed, while the naked people showed us up close and personal, how to orally pleasure each other. Then Ukyo ran away when they asked her to remove her clothes so that I could demonstrate how I orally pleasure _her_. She hasn't looked me in the eye ever since" he said with an amused chuckle.

"Mousse what if I offer myself for practice? Just for tonight" Ranma said hastily "I have never done anything sexual in either form and could use the experience" she said. Her face was as red as her hair at what she was proposing.

Mousse looked dubious "I suppose I could use the experience for practical applications" he said hesitantly. "But are you sure; you don't like males?" he pointed out.

"Well the way I see it is; we are in the middle of nowhere and no one ever has to find out about this. Plus, I am still hot and bothered from earlier and I think you are too. Perhaps we could help each other out?" Ranma suggested, his face flaming.

"I guess so" Mousse said, moving to where Ranma was. She shrank against the wall then squeaked when Mousse scooped her up and set her naked on the bedroll again. She gasped as he ran his hands with careless abandonment all over her skin in a possessive way.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, swallowing nervously.

"Just relax and let me take care of you" he said soothingly and began kissing her again. She gulped at being kissed by a _guy_. She relaxed and let herself be kissed as Mousse began playing with her nipples again. He slowly ran his hand over her taunt belly to her short red curls and started teasing her clit, eliciting moans from her. When he brought his face down to join the teasing path of his fingers, Ranma looked at Mousse in panic.

"I won't hurt you, you can stop me whenever you want" he coaxed as he spread her damp folds and began pleasuring her at his leisure, taking his time with her. With lips, tongue and fingers; he bobbed, weaved and plunged into her virginal depths, to find all of her pleasure centers and work her nearer and nearer into spending, until she exploded with a gasp and a jerk of her hips! Mousse patiently licked her now-tender lips, until she calmed under his a skill. She surfaced from her new experience craving more, but not sure what. Her pussy was still throbbing with need.

"Mousse, please take me all the way" she begged. "Fuck me"

He hesitated then rubbed his cock against her wet, wet lips to coat it with her own wild honey. She moaned at the contact. He worked himself into gently her, so that she only experienced a momentary wince as pain as he broke through her hymen. He moved slowly within her at first, and then slowly built up gradual momentum, encouraged by her primal moans and thrashing beneath him. Ranma gasped and began ramming herself shamelessly up against him, rushing for the release he offered her. She dug her nails into Mousse's back and cried out when she found it.

Mousse was in heaven; he had never felt anything this wet and hot wrapped around him before. He stopped caring that Ranma was actually a man in real form, and simply concentrated on the silky limbs holding him tight to her heaving body and large breasts crushed against his chest. He kissed her in a bruising manner and used all his martial arts breathing techniques to hold his own orgasm back while he provided several more to his enthusiastic companion. "I'm sorry. I can't hold back anymore" he whispered to her and shot deep into her churning depths.

She held him against her heaving chest, until he leaned back and put his weight on his elbows. "Don't tell anyone" she requested, sexually satiated for the first time in her life and basking in the afterglow.

Mousse smiled at her in amusement and couldn't resist ghosting his own lips against her kiss swollen ones. "Sure, I can just see myself telling Shampoo and Cologne that I made love to you; they would kill me. Not a good idea."

"Mousse, you know that I am still a guy right? Even though I am some sort of freak" Ranma said sadly, allowing her pain to show.

"How are you a freak? Your curse isn't so bad. So you have two forms? Big deal, both are sexually appealing and desired by all. As a female, you have a body to die for that is still strong and looks beautifully feminine" he said stroking the red hair that had escaped from her braid. "As a male, you have a body that is the feminine ideal; you have boyish charm and handsome features. At least you don't become a stupid duck who is despised by all in either form" he said exposing his own vulnerability.

Ranma looked up at the Chinese boy and realized how lonely he was for the first time. "Actually, you're a good looking man; it's just that your blind devotion to Shampoo turns other girls off" she said stroking his cheek; she was rewarded by him smiling and kissing her palm. "You could easily find yourself a woman" she added.

He smiled down at her "Thank you, I hope that the woman you find is rather bi-sexual; your girl side loves being orally pleasured"

He got off of her and pulled her against him, tugging the blankets over both of them. "Please sleep beside me tonight as a female" he requested. "I promise that the next time I run into you in male form; I shall challenge you and kick your ass" he said. Ranma went to sleep in a tangle of male limbs with a slightly painful feeling between her legs for the first time in her life.

She awoke hours later to find Mousse gone and a bouquet of wildflowers lying beside her with the words 'thank you' scratched into the sand. She smiled at the romantic foolishness of the flowers then winced slightly when she stood up. Deciding to return to the Tendos; she packed up and was home by the end of the day. Finding no one there, she headed directly for the onsen to return to her true form.

After a nice long, hot relaxing bath, Ranma arose to find herself still a female. Her screams brought Akane running, who had recently returned from school. Akane listened, her eyes getting wider and wider, while Ranma hysterically explained the situation.

"Did you recently eat or drink anything that the Amazons gave you?" Akane demanded.

Ranma remembered making love with Mousse the night before "Of course not!" she said.

Akane looked surprised at how vehemently she denied it. Then called Dr. Tofu to apprise him of the situation before they brought Ranma in for an examination.

At the clinic, Dr. Tofu examined Ranma and then said "I have done some research on the Jusenkyo Spring of the Drowned Girl, I have found only a few reasons why you wouldn't return to your male form with the application of hot water as normal"

"What would those be?" asked Akane who joined then.

"The first is magical means; you might want to see if Shampoo and Cologne have been messing with you again"

"They haven't been" said Ranma dismissively. "What is the other reason?"

"You might want Akane to leave for the next part" he advised.

"Anything you can say to me; you can say in front of Akane" Ranma replied.

"Very well, the only other known case of a male with your curse not returning to his true form, was because he became pregnant and his body remained that of a woman's until childbirth. Have you had unprotected sex with a male lately while in female form?" he asked bluntly.

Ranma stopped buttoning her shirt; she went pale beyond anything and thought about the implications of what he was saying.

"Ranma?" asked Akane confused by his reaction. Both of them watched in shock as Ranma fainted to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma awoke to find herself lying on Dr. Tofu's examination table. She was being watched over by Akane and the doctor himself, both wore similarly concerned expressions. Ranma struggled to remember what caused her to faint, as she never had before, and then remembered what Dr. Tofu had told her. 'Pregnant' she thought and started hyperventilating.

Dr. Tofu solved this by putting a paper bag over her mouth "you are having a panic attack" he said. "Just breathe into this for a few minutes and you will be fine" he advised and gently squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"Ranma can't be pregnant; she would never sleep with a man voluntarily" Akane protested.

Ranma and Dr. Tofu exchanged glances; something in Ramna's face confirmed what he suspected. "Akane, do you mind waiting outside?" he asked.

Akane hesitated at leaving Ranma alone with the young doctor, until he shot her _the_ look. She scurried out, just how she used to when she was a much younger girl and he looked at her _that_ way.

Dr. Tofu closed the door after Akane and turned to look at the currently female Ranma "How long ago was it?" he asked softly.

Ranma gulped and pretended to act dumb "how long ago was what?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

Dr. Tofu gave her the same sharp look that he gave Akane and said "Since you slept with the man who could be responsible for your.....possible condition" he finished delicately.

"Last night" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Was protection used?" he asked sharply.

"No, I didn't think that we needed any. It's not like I get periods like a girl or 'nothing" she protested.

"Ranma did you go to a gynecologist as a female like I suggested" asked Dr. Tofu.

Ranma turned bright red "I couldn't do it; I'm a guy" he protested.

Dr. Tofu looked at her with sympathy "you don't seem to get it; the only reason why you don't get your periods is that you never remain a female long enough to have a full cycle. You are a female inside and out while like this and fully capable of carrying a baby to full term. Just like you are capable of fathering a child as a male" he explained. "Did your female form have a hymen?"

"I did until last night; I never intended to have sex with a male as a female. I was just curious and an opportunity presented itself" she explained.

"So this is someone you aren't normally involved with?" asked Dr. Tofu.

"Last night was my first time with anyone" she stated, looking him in the eye for the first time.

"So there might also be a risk of sexually transmitted diseases, as well as unplanned pregnancy?" he asked.

"He is free of STD: it was his first time too" she assured him.

"I am glad to hear that" said Dr. Tofu relieved. "I am sending you to my friend, who is a gynecologist; she has agreed to see you this afternoon. She is going to give you a full physical examination and pregnancy test. The test is most likely going to be inconclusive because your last sexual encounter only took place last night. Please pick up the address from the nurse on your way out" he said by way of dismissal. Ranma turned to go "Ranma" Dr. Tofu said; this caused her to pause. He threw a foil wrapped package at her; she caught it and blushed to see that it was a condom. "Please use one these from now on whether you are a male _or_ a female" he directed.

Akane joined her "There has to be a mistake. You can't possibly be pregnant; you're a virgin just like me. Aren't you?" she asked sharply. Looking into Ranma's bright red face, she read the truth there. "But you aren't gay, you don't even like males!" she protested.

"It was only the once and it just kind of happened" Ranma replied with a visible gulp.

"Did he force you?" Akane demanded. "Probably, men are such hentais!" she snarled.

Ranma remembered how she enthusiastically had sex with Mousse and said "no he didn't"

"Who is it? He should be made to pay for failing to protect you properly!" she demanded.

"I can't tell you" Ranma said in a soft voice "I promised him that I wouldn't tell; it could jeopardize his relationship with the woman he loves" she explained.

"The jerk, he is in love with another woman and he slept with you!" she snarled.

"His situation is........complicated" Ranma said.

"That is no excuse; men are all the same" she hissed.

"I resent that. Might I remind me that I AM one" Ranma hissed back.

Akane looked at her with such sympathy that she almost felt like crying "right now you are in the most womanly situation that a girl can face and he should be facing it with you. Whoever he is" she said sharply.

With gritted teeth, Ranma faced her first physical examination as a female. She suffered in silence during the breast examination. She gasped in outrage at the coldness of the speculum and undignified position that she was forced to take. After she talked to the gynecologist and answered embarrassing questions about her one and only sexual encounter.

"So no protection was used?" Dr. Yumari asked.

"No" replied Ranma, feeling ashamed of herself. "Neither one of us thought that pregnancy was even possible because of my unique condition"

"Yes, Dr. Tofu told me about your curse. You should have come to see me sooner so I could have explained birth control options available to you while you are a female" she said without accusation.

"I wasn't planning to have sex with a male" Ranma said in a small voice.

"Well, it might not be too late to prevent it. Have you ever heard of Plan B? It is more commonly known as the morning after pill. It might be able to help prevent pregnancy if taken within 72 hours of unprotected intercourse. How it works it simple, it contains a higher dose of levonorgestrel, a hormone found in many birth control pills. It might be able to prevent pregnancy at this stage, but unfortunately it will not do anything to an existing pregnancy that might have already occurred. We can try it, but it is costly and might not do anything anyway. We can take a test now if you want, but it would be better to wait at least two weeks before we do it. You get better results that way" She explained.

"Please prescribe me Plan B, I will find a way to pay for it" Ranma requested.

Ranma sat in the onsen that night simply so that she could have some privacy. She stared at the white and red pill and prayed to the gods for it to work. It had better, it had cost a lot of money that she had had to borrow from Nabiki with a lame excuse.

If it worked, she could resume her life as male again, she could continue to grow as a martial artist and no one would ever know that she had had sex with a man, except for the few that already knew. Ranma would probably marry Akane and take over the dojo some day; that is how his life was supposed to go. Not having the child of a man she barely knew and most likely disowned by her family.

Taking a cleansing breath, she swallowed the gravol pill that the doctor had suggested taking to prevent the nausea that Plan B normally induced. Then picking up pill, she swallowed it down in one gulp.

She moaned when half an hour later she was hit by abdominal pains and nausea that sometimes were possible side effects of the pill. She put herself to bed and stayed there in a constant state of pain throughout the evening, while she thought over and over again in her misery 'Whatever you do, don't vomit'


	3. Chapter 3

"The blood test was positive; you're definitely pregnant. I'm sorry that Plan B didn't work. You must have already conceived by that point" Dr. Yumari said with sympathy in her voice.

Ranma looked gravely at the piece of paper in her hand, as if she was reading her own death warrant. In a way it felt like she was. She had been on pins and needles for two weeks, waiting for enough time to elapse to take the pregnancy test and now this! She could feel her eyes fill with tears.

"There are decisions that have to be made" said the doctor softly.

"Like what?" Ranma asked with no emotion in her voice for she was too numb from shock.

"Whether you want to have an abortion, whether you want to keep it, whether you want to get the father involved, if you want to arrange for an adoption; there are so many avenues to consider. In the end, the final decision is yours to make" explained Dr. Yumari.

"Want to get the father involved?" Ranma replied cynically. "I very much doubt that he would want to hear from me; much less see me" Ranma said with a bitter laugh; picturing Mousse's face if one of his _male_ enemies suddenly said _she_ was having his baby.

Dr. Yumari shrugged "you would be surprised by how much men change when they learn the woman they love is pregnant"

"He _definitely_ isn't in love with me" Ranma replied, having her first real laugh in weeks.

"Would it help if I explained it to him? I can set an appointment aside for as early as tomorrow if you want" she offered.

"That won't be necessary" Ranma replied and walked out of the office.

"Well?" Akane demanded impatiently when Ranma joined her. Ranma wordlessly held out the piece of paper to her; Akane read it. "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed. "You have to tell the father! Which one is he? Kuno? Ryoga? Diasuke? Hiroshi? Tell me who the father is and I will help you explain it to him" Akane said while looking at Ranma with concern.

Ranma sighed "none of those. He is not someone I normally tend to hang out with; it was just a one nightstand" she explained.

"But we both know him right? He wasn't just some random stranger who seduced you, was he?" persisted Akane.

"Yes, we do know him and no, I'm not going to contact him. No good could come of it anyway" Ranma insisted.

"You are an unmarried seventeen year old girl! Well, you are for now at least. He should take _some_ responsibility for all of this!"

"He is a seventeen year old male, what can he do?" Ranma hissed back.

Akane's eyes narrowed as she stored this clue to his identity away. "Seventeen huh? A seventeen year old male of our acquaintanceship? Keep on giving me clues Ranma. I'll figure out who he is and kill him for taking advantage of you like this; the cad!" snarled Akane.

Ranma walked behind her, trying to figure out what to do about her situation. Abortion would be her best option. But could she do it? She tried to picture her father's face if she told him about her pregnancy. 'Wow, is this so _not_ manly!' she thought and then speculated whether her mother would make Ranma commit seppuku before or after her grandchild was born for failing to become a man amongst men.

After dinner Ranma tried to watch TV with Akane, but couldn't handle seeing all the babies they were showing in the commercials and pleaded a headache.

She was going over the pamphlets that the doctor had given her to help her come to a decision when her father, Genma joined her. Ranma quickly stashed the pamphlets under her futon. "Son, I was just wondering what the real reason is that you choose to remain a female all the time. Don't try and tell me the hot water heater is broken, it's working just fine. It is the Chinese again? Have they cursed you with Full Body Cat Tongue again?" demanded Genma.

Ranma thought about Mousse and weakly said "It does have something to do with them"

"I knew it! What you are doing pouting in your room then? A manly man always confronts his enemies dead on. If I were you, I would march into their ramen house and demand that they fix this!" snarled the irate non-panda.

"It's a little more complicated then that" admitted Ranma.

"So which one it is; the purple-haired girl who insists you're her fiancée, the old bat or the weird four-eyed guy who's always attacking you?" persisted Genma.

"The guy; Mousse" admitted Ranma.

"Bah! That weakling, just go down there and tell Scrawny that he had better take care of this" demanded Genma.

Ranma thought about it and realized that Mousse did have the right to know. It was only fair that she tell him; her honour as a martial artist demanded no less. "You know what Pops, you're right. I'm going ta go talk ta him right now" Ranma said and left the house with a purposeful walk.

"That's the spirit, Ranma my boy" Genma called after him and reached under Ranma's futon to fish out his porn collection, which he had seen her stash there. When confronted with such titles as "Pregnant and Alone, Is Abortion for You?, and Adoption Benefits Everyone" he choked, then rushed off to tell the good news to Soun Tendo that Akane was pregnant with Ranma's baby.

Akane was studying in her room, when the proud grandfathers descended her. "Oh Akane, this is a proud moment for our schools. They will soon be joined and an heir is already conceived!" said her weeping father.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"These" said Genma, proudly fanning Ranma's pamphlets. "You carry my grandchild. Oh, I knew my son would do his father proud someday!" he said with pride in his voice.

"Those aren't mine" said Akane slowly.

Soun looked at his other two daughters, who had joined them to see what the commotion was all about. He held out the pamphlets to them. "Kasumi, Nabiki?" he asked wondering if by any chance one of them had made love to Ranma.

"Count me out, Daddy" said Nabiki.

Kasumi said "oh my" then "no" when Soun looked closer at her.

"You know Mr. Saotome, there is another female here to consider" Nabiki pointed out.

"But who? No!" he said sharply, understanding finally dawning in his eyes. "But what does this have to do with the Chinese boy that Ranma is going to see?" he demanded.

'Chinese boy?' questioned Akane "Mousse!" she said out loud. She grabbed Genma by his gi "Mr. Saotome, how old is Shampoo?"

He looked as confused as ever "I believe that she is yours and Ranma's age; seventeen"

She shook him "how about the male who lives with her?"

"I don't know; he seems to be about the same age as her. Wait, you don't mean that he and my precious son......? Oh Ranma my boy! Why couldn't you have found a nice Japanese man at least?" wailed Genma

Akane frowned "where did Ranma say he was going?"

"To the Neko Hanten to talk with him" replied Genma.

"Then I am going too" said Akane and marched out of the house.

"Me too" shouted Genma "I will show that lecher that he can't just have his wicked way with young girls and then abandon them to a cruel fate. My poor boy!" he said with a dramatic sob


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma took a gulp of air to calm her nerves before walking into the Neko Hanten, she was surprised by how crowded it was that evening. She had been hoping that it would be a dead night so that she could take Mousse aside, briefly explain the situation and go home with a clear conscious.

As soon as Shampoo saw Ranma, she glomped to her "Airen come take Shampoo for date?" she squealed, hugging the blushing girl tightly to her abundant bosom.

"Um no, I'm here ta speak with Mousse" she stammered as Shampoo writhed against Ranma like an eel in her happiness to see her Airen.

First Shampoo looked disappointed then irritated "Why you want speak stupid duck boy?" she demanded.

"I have something ta tell him" Ranma responded.

"Okay, you talk Mousse and then have too too delicious Ramen with Shampoo?" she said wicked.

Ranma sighed "okay"

Shampoo pulled open the kitchen door and yelled "Mousse, Ranma, Shampoo Airen want talk with you"

"Send him in" a familiar voice called back.

"Ranma go" she said and went back to ignoring her customers.

"Hi Ranma" Mousse called from the counter where he was chopping ingredients for Ramen. Ranma blushed at being so close to him again, and then gulped when the blind boy flipped an onion into the air, chopped it while it was still airborne and then flipped the diced onion into a pot within seconds. Eyeing the knife, she wondered if now was the right time to tell him about her news.

"Have you come to challenge me?" he asked as he set the knife down, much to her relief. Then noticing that she was a female, he asked "Since when do you walk around as a woman? Is rain expected or has Cologne been trying spells again? I can talk to her if you want" he volunteered.

Ranma opened her mouth to speak, blushed and shut it again.

"Are you okay? You aren't acting like your normal self" Mousse observed cautiously.

"I haven't been able ta change back since you and I......" she said then tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat; she wasn't going to start crying like a baby in front of Mousse.

"I have never heard of that" Mousse returned with a blush of his own, knowing full well what she wasn't able to say out loud. "Does it have something to do with the fact that we are both cursed?"

"No, it's less complicated then that" she said while staring at the floor. Then she squared her shoulders, as if in challenge and said in a stronger voice "I'm pr...."

She was cut off by a loud voice bellowing from the dining room "Where's Mousse?"

Both teenagers turned to look at the door, "Pops?" questioned Ranma.

Shampoo leaned in and said "Mousse you very popular today" They both exited the kitchen wondering what was going on.

When Genma saw Mousse, his face blazed with anger and he yelled "You masher, you Casanova, you lecher, you, you seducer of women, you! You defiled my son and now he is pregnant!" The entire room froze at this statement.

Mousse's eyes went wide as he focused on Ranma, trying to make sense of the situation. The room was a blaze with whispers. He took his glasses off his head and slid them onto his face while staring into her eyes. "Is this true?" he asked as calmly as possible.

She blushed and nodded "That is why I can't turn back into a male; my body refuses to let me because of the baby" she said in a tiny voice.

"What?" exploded Shampoo. "You say no to Shampoo hundred times and yes to Mousse! Girl Ranma is slut" she proclaimed sneering at her fiancé. "I no want Ranma anymore now she slept with Mousse and carry duck boy's baby!" She yelled at the startled Cologne.

"You are nothing more then a common hentai for what you did to my son! What do you intend to do about this?" shouted Genma. "She was a virgin! You, you sex maniac!"

Ranma buried her head in her hands and wished she could sink into the ground and then peeked to see how Mousse was taking the news. He was still looking thoughtfully at her. Who he was seeing was not Ranma, the brash but highly talented martial artist, but a scared-looking teenaged girl. His heart went out to her. It reminded him of a scene from his own childhood.

Mousse Flashback to When He was Ten

He was helping his mother with the chores and asked "Mom, what is a bastard?"

She blanched and cautiously asked "Where did you hear that expression?"

"The other kids are calling me that" he explained.

She looked straight ahead "A bastard is a person born of unmarried parents."

"But I have a father!" he protested.

"Yes you do and he loves you, but he is actually your sisters' father. He adopted you. Your own father was an outsider of the tribe who left me when he found out about you. I am sorry that it has to be this way. Your illegitimacy will make it hard for people to accept you amongst the Amazons. That is why I am telling you this now son" she said and kissed him on his bruised cheek where a rock had hit him while someone yelled "bastard"

End Flashback

"Everyone should calm down!" Akane screamed over the din.

"Ranma is this true, you are pregnant by Mousse?" asked Ryoga, who was there for some reason. After having found Nerima with no problem for once, he had arrived at the Neko Hanten on the first try.

Ranma groaned at the public humiliation while everyone waited for Mousse's reaction. He seemed to be lost in thought and then moved as if having come to a decision. He purposefully strode to where Ranma stood and got down on one knee. "Saetome Ranma, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked in the same voice he used to issue a challenge.

Ranma gasped, while her face burned. She had thought he would have a strange reaction to her news of his impending fatherhood, but she sure wasn't expecting this!


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up Mousse" she commanded while her face burned.

He remained where he was "am I doing something wrong? This is the way that they always show a man proposing to a woman in the movies. Isn't this the way they do this here? I certainly don't wish to have to beat you up the Amazon way, considering that you are pregnant and all"

"You're doing just fine. I can't marry you; I'm a guy just like you!" she cried.

He scratched his head perplexed "not at the moment. Unlike what your father thinks; I am a man of honour who doesn't run away from his responsibilities" he said glaring at Genma.

She gulped with humiliation "I still can't marry you! It would be wrong!" she tried again.

"Great-grandmother, I no want Ranma anymore. Let's go China so Shampoo find a real man to marry and leave Mousse to marry stupid weak girl Ranma" she said with a huff and a stamp of her foot.

Mousse paled at this and was suddenly glomped on to her "Shampoo don't go" he wailed, she pushed him away; he counterbalanced and fell on to the floor.

Ranma sighed at see her would-be fiancé reverting to old habits only five minutes after he proposed to her.

"You made choice when had sex with Shampoo Airen, you tainted and I no like you dirty, dirty duck" she said with a sneer.

Ranma helped Mousse up; he looked so forlorn and sad at Shampoo's final rejection of him. "It's okay" Ranma said as she helped him to stand. He remained holding onto her arm like a lost soul; she let him.

"See? They act like already married" Shampoo taunted.

"What makes you think I will allow you to marry my precious son?" demanded Genma.

Mousse snapped of his depression long enough to say "First you accuse me of being a cad for _not_ offering to marry her, and then you say I am not good enough! Make up your mind!" he snapped, his patience at an end.

"I didn't mean that you were to marry her" said Genma.

"What else I supposed to do about the situation? What would make me less of a cad in your eyes, oh wise one?" he asked with a glare.

"You could kill yourself" Genma suggested.

"How would that help anything?!" demanded Mousse.

Genma ignored him, "Ranma, I have half a mind to disown you. But I have to check with your mother about that first" he said lamely and asked Cologne for use of her phone.

Shampoo was still watching Ranma "I no marry you so kiss of marriage over; but kiss of death not" she said and sprang for Ranma, only to be brought short when Mousse seized her hair and gave it a sharp tug.

"The kiss of death or marriage is over starting right now!" he declared. "Behave yourself!" he said to the fuming Chinese girl, his patience with her at an end.

"That not true" she declared rubbing the back of her head.

Cologne stepped forward "Actually Mousse is right. If he marries future son-in-law, then Ranma becomes an Amazon by marriage and you would be forbidden to kill her"

"Slut girl Ranma not Amazon yet" she said sticking her tongue out at Ranma.

"How did this happen?" asked Ryoga; he was answered by the two water cursed teens stammering and blushing.

"I think in the usual way" said Cologne to spare them having to explain.

"Well, I know that! It is just hard to picturing Ranma making love to a _man_. It is kind of like picturing myself making love to a....."

"Pig?" Ranma suggested and then it was Ryoga's turn to blush.

Genma was talking on the phone in the corner to Nodoka. Everyone jumped as her normally ladylike voice came screeching loudly out of the phone "What do you mean our son is pregnant? How could _he_ be pregnant?" she demanded.

Genma rubbed his ear and mumbled something to her. "Your mother wants to talk to you, Ranma" he said in a sheepish voice.

"Son explain!" resounded throughout the café. Ranma did so using as delicate language as possible. "So you slept a male and got pregnant?" she said bluntly.

"In a nutshell, yes" replied Ranma.

"Is he in still in the picture?" she demanded.

"He is here" Ranma admitted.

"Put him on the phone!" she commanded.

Ranma handed the phone to Mousse, who had been following the conversation nervously. "My mother would like to talk to you" she said explained.

Mousse picked up the phone "So you are Mousse?" she declared. "How much of a dowry do you require to marry my idiot son?" she said getting down to brass tacks.

"Dowry?" he asked stupidly.

"I know that people your age don't have a lot of money and will need a proper amount to set up a household. Therefore, how much do you need?" she demanded.

"I can't be bought" he declared.

"Look, we don't have illegitimate children in our family, it is unheard of. I don't want to have to disown him, so the only solution is for you to marry her. Please Mousse" she pleaded sounding sweet and polite all of the sudden.

"I was an illegitimate child" he challenged her.

"I don't care about that; I just want my grandchild to have a regular life" she said in the same pleading voice.

He sighed; he could see where Ranma got his persuasive charm from "Mrs. Saotome, I have already asked her to marry me and she has refused me"

"Did she now?" said Nodoka with an edge to her voice. "Put her on the phone!" she snarled.

Mousse held out the phone to Ranma and everyone jumped at the verbal assault spilling out of the phone and into Ranma's ear. On and on Nodoka went about family honour, proper values and what happens to girls who get in trouble. Finally with a glazed look in her eye, Ranma was allowed to hang up the phone.

She looked up at Mousse and blushed "okay, I'll marry you. My mother wants to meet us tomorrow at her place" she said in a resigned tone of voice. Ranma could not resist looking sadly at Akane while Mousse looked sadly at Shampoo.

"Okay, my restaurant is not an amusement park; we are closed for the evening. All of you must leave but Ranma" Cologne declared pogo-ing into her office.

"Ranma?" Akane said sadly.

"I'll talk to you at home" Ranma said, she was unable to look at Akane. She followed her new fiancé into the office.

Cologne sat behind her desk and began shuffling some documents "Mousse" she said with preamble. "I knew that one day you would find someone else and leave us; so I had my lawyer prepare these documents in advance." She handed them to him "Read them if you can. It simply says that I leave the restaurant to you, with everything paid in advance full for a year and provide a salary for you to hire two employees when Shampoo and I leave for China. In exchange: once you marry, if something should happen to your wife or it ends in divorce, you agree to never seek out my great-granddaughter again by signing this document. That includes personal visits, letters and phone calls. You must agree to severe all lines of communication with her. However, you may retain your family name and status as a member of the tribe. Also, the names of your children shall be entered as honoured members. Will you agree to this?" she said in a very business like way.

"You can't ask him to do this! He loves Shampoo" exclaimed Ranma "Don't sign it; I'll figure something else out" she pleaded with him.

"Like what?" asked Mousse in a defeated tone of voice.

"I'll teach classes, I'll get a job" she said. "I can't ask you to do this!"

He picked up the pen and signed it "It's already done; I have already given you my word and that binds me just as much as paper and ink does" he said as he slid the documents back to Cologne in a formal yet causal way.

"You made the right decision" she said approvingly. "Shampoo could never have married you anyway even if she wanted to; you know why" she said coldly.

"Mousse, get them back and rip them up. It isn't too late!" she said grabbing his arm as he brushed past her.

"We can't live on nothing; the restaurant will at least provide an income until we decide what we want to do" he said softly. "One of us has to be practical and it might as well be me"

"But Mousse!" began Ranma.

He turned to look at her for the first time since he signed his heart away "Go home Ranma, I'll see you tomorrow" he said softly brushing a kiss against her cheek.

Ranma saw the naked pain in his eyes and retreated. Mousse barely made it to his room before the tears started. He cried himself to sleep over the loss the woman he loved, who never loved him back and his pending marriage to someone who could never love him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mousse looked in the mirror, examining himself critically. He had never thought much about his looks; his only real vanity was his hair and even that he was probably pretty silly about he suspected. The face in the mirror that met his dim gaze every morning was a more masculine version of his mother's, however the blue eyes must have come from his Caucasian father. Mousse had topped over six feet, as they would say in America and was still growing. Mousse had no idea what his father looked like. He knew that his name was Daniel McLeod, he was from New York and his eyes were the colour of the sea. Daniel had captured his mother's heart when she was sixteen and taken her virginity two weeks after he met her, then left her when he learned about Mousse.

His mother had raised Mousse as a proper Chinese boy, but that he was of mixed blood was way too apparent in his pale skin and blue eyes. He was an embarrassment to her, even if she never admitted it. So he had taken matters into his own hands and moved into his own hut when he was fourteen years old to live in relative isolation from the rest of the tribe.

He frowned at his swollen eyelids and then realized that he should wear is glasses so that no one would notice. He splashed some cool water on his face in hopes of bringing the swelling down. He went to put on his normal white robe, but something stayed his hand and he pushed through his meager wardrobe and pulled out an item he had never worn. It was a business suit that he had found second hand at a thrift shop. It was dark gray in colour he had managed to find a white shirt, a blue tie and dress shoes in his size in the same shop that day. He looked at the clothing dubiously but then decided that he had to honour his future mother-in-law by dressing his best. His own mother would have scolded him, if he had shown up in his usual clothes on so important an occasion. He began brushing his hair, but had to set the brush down because his hands were shaking so badly. He thought about what had happened in the early morning hours of the night before.

Flashback

Mousse had finally fallen asleep and was having a bizarre dream where male Ranma was marrying him, he had insisted on wearing a huge, puffy white wedding gown. Mousse frowned in his sleep; it was not a good look for the muscle bound teenager. The light in his room went on and Shampoo stood there, wearing only a brief, transparent white nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. Mousse's mouth went dry as his eyes examined her glorious almost naked body. He gulped as she lay down beside him and started kissing him. He moaned and felt his heart swell with joy, yet all he did was sink his hands into her luxurious hair; he didn't trust himself to touch her body. "Shampoo" he whimpered into her sweet, sweet mouth. She nuzzled his neck and ran her soft hands down his bare chest and then curled one around his swollen member. He gasped, he wore only his underwear; the feeling was heavenly. She wanted him! So many years of waiting and now he was going to be able to make love to the woman of his dreams!

He moaned in disappointment when she shoved him away from her and stood up, staring down at him with a smirk "Ranma give you first kiss; Shampoo give you last one" she said in triumph. "Stupid duck, can't even have sex right, not even with real woman. You probably think so noble offer Ranma marriage, but all you get is him hate you. You get no wife, you get no love and no kisses, just sterile existence with man who no like boys. While Shampoo find real man who have sex with her and give her strong daughters while you stay lonely as was. You loser Mousse; Shampoo only fuck real man. Hope you enjoy last sight of female body, you never see again. Shampoo and great-grandmother leave for China day after tomorrow" she said looking at him with such contempt. "I never like you Mousse, but you too stupid realize. You ugly and glasses make look like nerd. Goodbye Mousse, I hope you enjoy girl Ranma when she push you away for rest of life and tell you stupid and ugly too". Then with a twitch of her hips she was gone. Leaving Mousse feeling numb with shock and not even able to feel his normal mixture of pity and self-loathing.

End Flashback

He finished tying his tie and slipped his knives into the special pockets that he had sewn into the lining of his jacket. The person looking at him in the mirror was eerily confident, unlike his normal self. Then he went to pick up Ranma.

He was surprised to find her wearing a blue dress that slit up one thigh, but was still demure. "Why are you wearing a dress?" he asked her.

Ranma was equally shocked to see him wearing a suit; she had never realized how tall he really was, as he tended to slouch normally. The suit leant him a dignity that his normal self didn't seem to possess. "My mother said I have to wear a dress for my future husband" she explained with a blush.

"I don't expect you to dress up for me, wear what you are comfortable in. Besides afterwards we have having a picnic lunch together," he said indicating a basket that he was carrying.

Ranma blushed again "we have to go on a date together?" she asked nervously and ran her fingers through her unbound hair in a way that Mousse had to admit was cute. Her wavy hair was worn down for once with only a simple blue headband, which matched her dress, holding it back.

"No, it isn't a date. I just thought we should talk about our upcoming marriage and make some decisions. This is only way I thought that we could do it alone without your five million enemies and fiancée showing up as usual." Mousse explained.

"I guess so," Ranma said dubiously. "You don't expect what happened the last time we were alone together to occur again do you?" she asked with a blush.

Mousse's cheeks went flaming red "Of course not! I don't expect you to do that ever again if you don't want to" he said hastily.

"But what about when I am your wife? Surely your expect _that_ sometimes?" Ranma said blushing again at the memory. Why had she enjoyed it that much? Was she truly a freak?

He pushed up his glasses "I am not a rapist and whether you are in your female form or a male, I still respect you as both a person and a martial artist. We can have a marriage of convenience; sleep separately and just live together. No one has to know but us," he suggested.

"So, I wouldn't be expected to cook and clean and ta make love with you?" Ranma asked feeling relieved.

"I am a MALE Amazon, I have been taught to cook and clean for females from birth. All I would ask is that you try to keep our home tidy as I don't like mess. As for er, making love; that is entirely up to you if you want to or not."

"Why do you think I might want to?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"You really enjoyed having sex with me, even you cannot deny that," Mousse said bluntly. Ranma opened her mouth to protest, and then blushingly shut it. "Come on, I have a future mother-in-law to meet and the bus should be there any minute" he said and offered his arm to her; she surprised herself by taking it. Was it her imagination or did Mousse seem to be amused that she didn't deny enjoying sleeping with him? She shivered as she was involuntarily assaulted with memories of it.

"Are you cold?" asked a slightly smug sounding Mousse.

Mousse was shocked on meeting Ranma's mother; she looked so much like his female form that it was crazy. He had always wondered why as a male his hair was dark and as a female it was red. Now he knew.

"Ranma why didn't you tell me that Mousse was so handsome?" she asked on meeting him. Mousse's mouth twitched as Ranma shot her a dirty look. 'Handsome? Him?' Mousse couldn't really see it in himself. His mother said he was handsome, but he was her son and could have three eyes and a humpback and still be considered handsome in her eyes.. Then one time a drunken patron told him he had soulful eyes and then tried to flirt with him. He had just brushed her off.

"Come sit down, Ranma dear, you look lovely. Well now, it's easy to see that my grandchild is going to be really good looking after seeing you two side by side" Nodoka exclaimed, making both soon–to-be parents blush.

"Mom" protested Ranma.

"Nonsense dear, I look forward to being a grandmother no matter who you are married to. Mousse, I couldn't help but notice that your glasses are awfully thick. How bad is your eyesight?" she inquired.

Perhaps it was the bluntness of the question or the bitterness he felt towards Shampoo that caused Mousse to admit what he had told few people. "My optometrist, after numerous tests, expects that I shall be completely blind by twenty. It is a degenerative eye condition that began when I was really young and has been getting steadily worse"

Mousse's eyes got wide to see both females looking at him with concern. "Can anything be done?" demanded Nodoka

He nodded "It can be treated by lasers, but it is a costly operation and I can't afford it"

"That's outrageous, does Cologne know about this?" cried Ranma. "She seems to have more money then god; she could probably loan you what you need at least"

He shrugged "there is a whole village full of Amazon males who she could bring over to take my place. It would be cheaper just to pay for my plane ticket home when I am no longer of use to her"

"How about the government? There has to be some kind of funding available to someone with your condition," pointed out Nodoka.

"I am not Japanese, so I don't qualify here and I don't in China because they need to evaluate the income of both of my parents. My mother mainly barters for what she need, so her income isn't provable and I don't know how to contact my father" Mousse explained.

"Make the appointment with your doctor; I'm paying for it," declared Nodoka firmly.

"I can't let you do that," he protested.

"Baloney, I may not look like it because I live modestly, but I am from money and my father left it all to me; Genma just gets an allowance. I am loaded, for the most part I just invest it and it has paid off pretty well so far, let me tell you," she said.

"Do as my mother says" enforced Ranma.

"Consider it a loan," suggested Nodoka.

"Very well" said Mousse.

"Good now lets get down to business. Upon marriage a dowry of this amount shall be put in an account in your name and you can take over the house that Genma and I lived in when we first got married. It is on the small side, but good for a small family," she said.

Mousse blanched when he read the amount she had written down. 'She is offering a house too?' He thought. "We can't accept this," he protested.

"Too late, I have already instructed my attorney, besides, you are going to need it to fill the bottomless pit of my son's belly"

"Mom!" protested Ranma.

"We could just live above the café that I am being given," said Mousse.

"Babies need a quiet place to sleep; you are taking the house. Welcome to the family" she said bowing to Mousse.

"Only if Ranma agrees," protested Mousse. "Without his mother badgering him into it"

Ranma thought about what Mousse had told her about them living more like roommates. Then weighed that against being disinherited. His only option being to travel and give birth in the wild with no one to protect him while trapped in female form. He looked at Mousse, he knew that he was a man of honour and would probably even make a good co-father for their child "I choose to marry Mousse" she said.

"Good girl" said Nodoka with approval "Now to figure out about your wedding dress" she said a little sadistically just to watch her son blush.

Later on that afternoon, Ranma sat beside Mousse on a blanket eating the bento box that he had prepared for her earlier. She kept on blushing at being so alone with him again.

"Would you stop looking at me like I am going to sexually attack you" he requested.

She blushed again "I am sorry, I just can't stop thinking of the last time"

"I didn't rape you then and I won't now" he promised her.

"I know, just I feel awkward being here with you. Like we are on a date or something"

"We're not," he stated.

"Why did you leave me flowers?" she asked in a low voice.

He put his lunch aside and turned to her "I woke up before you and thought I would leave so you wouldn't feeling embarrassed about waking up naked beside me. However, I felt like a heel for not at least thanking you properly for allowing me to be your first time and vice versa, I guess I am kind of romantic that way. I know it was stupid," he explained.

"It was a nice gesture," admitted Ranma.

Mousse shrugged "It's not every day that someone offers herself to me; certainly never happened before"

Mousse continued to watch the water, lost in thought until, he realized that Ranma had fallen asleep on the blanket. He carefully slipped the knives out of his jacket and placed it over her. He regarded the innocent-looking sleeping girl. He couldn't deny her beauty, even she if was still Ranma and he knew her true form. He felt suddenly protective of her and laughed silently at the idea of him as a knight in shining armor rescuing this fair maiden. "Boy did you get gypped in that department" he whispered to her and on impulse, tenderly stroked a few strands of her shiny red hair from her pretty face. He sighed that she wasn't a real woman then took a walk; he needed to work off his aggression towards Shampoo.

Ranma woke up when she felt someone touch her, she pretended to sleep when Mousse looked at her then she silently followed him as he slipped noiselessly between the trees. He reached a clearing and set down a bundle on the ground then started pinning bits of colourful material to the trees. He opened the bundle and pulled out throwing knives. Ranma watched breathless as Mousse took three and seemed to throw them randomly, yet they hit three separate targets. Without looking he seized two more and threw them to each side, both of them sinking into the cloth on each tree. Then he threw one over his shoulder and it nailed the target dead on, he smirked at it. He retrieved his knives and suddenly threw them faster and faster in what seemed like random patterns, until he was almost whirling like a top and seemed to be juggling them. Finally he stopped, his shoulders were heaving. Then Ranma realized he was crying. He sank to his knees with his arms around himself, his hair trailing over his face to pool on the ground.

Ranma could never stand the sight of anyone in pain and gently put her arms around him from behind. Mousse looked up at her questioningly then allowed her to hold him. "What's wrong?" she whispered as she stroked his hair back.

"Shampoo" he explained and told her about the gist of the conversation, leaving the bits about her out. Ranma listened and realized how badly Shampoo had hurt him; he had stopped crying but still looked sad. Ranma couldn't stop staring at his mouth; it was kind of pretty she realized, not full like her own but still kind of pouty. He had self-esteem issues and almost no ego to speak of; Shampoo had stripped him of what little he had in the first place. Ranma had made him feel wanted for at least one night before. Could she just kiss him if only to prove to him that he was desirable? It was just a kiss and he was attractive. Nervously she covered his lips with her own, kissing him with the gentlest pressure. Mousse looked shocked and tentative, but then gently returned it. They sat in the sun softly kissing and holding each other, just providing comfort and support to the other in an awkward situation. He needed to be held and she needed to know that someone was there for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma stood outside of the Neko Hanten and noted that Mousse still had the sign on the door that read 'Under New Management, Reopening Soon.' She frowned at what that meant and pulled out the key hidden in the mouth of a particularly ugly statue of a Chinese dog and let herself into the apartment above the café. As she had been doing for the past three days since Shampoo and Cologne had left for China and left Mousse there despondent and alone. Well alone as Ranma would let him be; she didn't like him being here on his own since he had sunk into his depression. She found him in his usual spot, curled up in bed wearing the same baggy t-shirt and sleep pants that he had been wearing all this time. She wrinkled her nose at the sour smell of an unclean body and unwashed sheets. She got into bed beside him and hugged herself against his back, noting that his normally shiny silken hair hung in greasy strands. She had gotten over her fear of touching him since she saw him almost every day for wedding details at first and then simply because she liked him. Once she got past the shy, sullen exterior, she discovered that he was actually quite charming, with a wicked sense of humour and a quick intelligent mind.

"Mousse, it's been three days. Get up and take a shower; I'm going ta make you some food" she ordered.

He turned to face her and she almost wished he would put on his glasses, his eyes showed his sorrow way too readily. "I don't need your pity. Why do you keep on hanging around here? Just leave me alone" he requested.

On impulse she kissed his cheek "I am here because I happen to like you and don't think you should be alone when you are this depressed" she replied.

"I am not your responsibility. I have been alone before and I will be again," he said in a stubborn tone of voice.

"Over my dead body, now go take a shower and brush your teeth, stinky breath," she commanded again, dragging him from the bed by his arm.

With a groan, he allowed her to drag him out of bed and push him in the direction of the bathroom where Cologne had installed a western-style shower. She went to retrieve his ancient bathrobe. She paused and felt sad about how few clothes he possessed, his wardrobe consisted of: the suit he had worn, two matching hidden weapons white robes and navy pants and one formal Chinese shirt. She touched one of his robes realizing that, although they were made of the finest silk, they were fairly worn and had lost their luster at the seams. Then she pulled out the shirt, she noticed right away that it completely matched his eyes and was expertly hand sewn. It looked practically brand new and had probably never been worn. She tried to imagine his mother patiently and lovingly choosing the material, then sewing it for him, before he left for Nerima, in hopes that her normally introverted son would make new friends and go places where a formal garment was required.

She looked into the chest where he kept the rest of his clothing and found only sleep clothing, socks and underwear there. 'I have to take him shopping' she mused when she stopped snooping and went to the bathroom. "Mousse, I am bringing you your bathrobe; don't come out of the shower yet," she said as she pushed the door open and hung it on a hook. She scooped up his sleep rumpled clothing from the floor. Returning to his bedroom, she stripped the sheets off his futon and placed them along with his clothes into the washing machine and started it. Then she went to the kitchen and started cooking the western breakfast that she had purchased the ingredients for.

A much better smelling Mousse wrapped in his bathrobe, whose now clean hair had been brushed down his back, joined her. She nodded in approval and placed his plate of the food in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is western food, eggs over easy, bacon and toast" she replied and dug into her own. She paused eating when she noticed Mousse watching her with an incredulous look on his face. She swallowed her mouthful of eggs and asked "what?'

"Why do you eat like that?" Mousse asked, having never seen anyone shovel food into his or her mouths that fast before.

"Like what?" asked Ranma, she was just eating she normally did.

"Like someone is going to take your food away?"

She blushed and realized that it was a pretty accurate description. She noticed how Mousse ate in measured bites. "My father and I normally fight over food, it is the only way I get enough to eat," she explained.

"Your father isn't here, just slow down so that you can actually taste your food. It is good by the way, thank you," he said giving her a rare smile. She wondered why it made her feel happy that had she pleased him enough to make him smile.

She imitated how he ate and enjoyed his quiet company. "How is the morning sickness going?" he asked.

"I throw up every morning," she said in disgust. "It's interfering with my training"

"My mother knows of some herbs that will help. I'll pick them up and blend them for you when I go to the Chinese market" Mousse said.

"Thanks" she said.

"Least I can do. You'd think a hidden weapons master would at least have a condom with him? But, I never needed one before. I'm sorry Ranma, I should have realized that your body was that of a regular woman and been more careful. I guess I really am a loser like Shampoo said," he said looking down.

"Don't talk like that! She is the one who is the loser for treating you like she did! She wasn't worthy of you. She is a stupid bimbo who I could barely stand, yet she spent all of her time trying to get into my pants. As if!" said Ranma vehemently. She looked up at Mousse sharply when he started to laugh. "What's so funny?' she demanded while the Chinese boy slumped over helplessly in laughter.

"I just think it is funny that of all the times she tried to seduce you, it was _me_ who ultimately succeeded" he managed to get out.

Ranma blushed at the crudeness of his statement and then started laughing too, until both teenagers were rolling helplessly on the floor. Whenever they glanced at each other, they started laughing again. Ranma hugged Mousse and then they looked at each other, the mirth faded from their faces and Ranma became aware of a tension that was rising between them. She quickly rolled away and stood up. "Um, there is a problem with the wedding; my identification all says I am male.

Mousse stood up to, "so use your Jusenkyo id card. The are accepted worldwide as supplemental id for cursed suffers," he explained.

"My what?" asked Ranma.

Mousse went upstairs and returned. "This" he explained and held out a yellow card with a picture of himself in male form on one side with a physical description and another picture of himself in duck form on the other side with another description. The language was Mandarin with a Japanese translation.

"Where did you get this?" Ranma asked.

Mousse shrugged "Didn't you know about these? The Jusenkyo guide told me to apply for one after I turned. The can be issued in any language and are used along with your regular id. There is a website for these. However, we can get you one through the Chinese embassy. We just need Dr. Tofu to act as your guarantor and two photos of you in both forms."

"I can't take pictures of both forms for now" she pointed out.

"Just get a recent photo and have him sign the back. I can take you there today if you want" he volunteered.

"That would be great!" Ranma said. "Mousse" she said softly, "I don't blame you for the pregnancy, I should have known better too. Besides, I am actually starting to look forward to having a child. A half Chinese, half Japanese baby should be adorable"

He blushed " Actually it would be half Japanese, a quarter Chinese and a quarter Caucasian. My father is American; I guess I should have told you that"

"Really? I guess I never realized that you looked different because of all the Amazons being so tall and having strange coloured hair. So you are part whitey? That's cool," she said beaming at him.

"You don't think its weird?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nah, I think you're weird" she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ranma, while we are on the subject. Can I see your belly?" he requested.

Blushing, she lifted up her shirt and lowered her pants just beyond the slight curved there. She gasped as he placed his long, slim hand there. 'He has the hands of an artist' she thought looking at the elegant fingers splayed on her belly. She liked the feeling of the warmth spreading there. He pulled his hand back and shook his head to clear it. "Sorry, that was strange for me, I never thought that anyone would ever carry my child. Then again, dying a virgin seemed like a strong possibility," he said with a ghost of a smile.

"I'll show it to you whenever you want" she volunteered, feeling _that thing_ building between them again. She gulped then said, "You need to get dressed if we are going to the embassy." With a blush, she went to put the laundry in the dryer; she was wondering what the hell was going on with her.

He returned wearing his normal robe and helped her find that Chinese Embassy. She gasped to see the familiar figure of the Jesenkyo guide seated behind the desk. "What are you doing here?" she cried.

"Song Boa tu and his twin brother, Song Boa su take turns acting as the Jusenkyo guide and as floating representatives of the Jesenkyo council. He also runs the local support group," explained Mousse who spoke with the guide in Mandarin.

He turned to Ranma "I remember you, you crazy girl with father Panda. So need id card get married Mu Tzu? Congratulations sirs" he said in his usual cheerfully bad Japanese.

"Yes, I was wondering if Jusenkyo curses affect the second generation?" she asked with a blush.

"Girl and duck have baby? Happy, happy day. No you have human baby, no become anything unless take baby China and choose spring to put in," he explained.

Mousse and she looked at each other "No!" they said at the same time.

"Good, good please fill form and get card. Remember to send story of how got married to website" he ordered

"I don't think that will be necessary" Mousse mumbled with a blush of him own.

"You come meeting and tell instead? Yes?" he suggested.

"Not a good idea" replied Ranma as she handed over the form that Dr. Tofu had downloaded from the website for them and filled out, along with the two pictures that he had notarized.

"Support group?" she questioned Mousse as they left.

"We meet every Tuesday. Didn't you know about it? I always wondered why you were never at the meetings" he mused.

"Mousse, I was wondering. Can I pick you up at the clinic after your laser eye surgery tomorrow? The doctor said you're going to need someone to help you get home," suggested Ranma.

"Thank you, I was wanting to ask you about that. You can leave after that; I'm supposed to take some sleeping pills and sleep with the goggles on when I get home" he explained.

"Then I should probably spend the night in case you need anything" she insisted. "I hate the idea of you being all alone when blind"

He gave her an ironic smile "then you would have had to been there years ago"

"I wish I had been," she said without thinking.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to spend the night. Your father would assume that I am having my wicked way with you again. I think that people are suspicious enough about us" he replied honestly.

"You could just move in with us until after the wedding?" she suggested.

"No, your place is crowded enough as it is. I'll just stay here by myself; I'll be just fine" he assured her. Although he wouldn't admit it to her, he liked how she was fussing over him. It felt nice to know that someone cared about him, no matter who it was.

"Look, I am staying with you no matter what you say" she said crossing her arms and looking sternly at him.

He hung his head on defeat. "Okay, I'll wash the sheets in Cologne's room, you can stay there for the night. It isn't going to be very fun for you, I'm going to be sleeping and I don't even have a TV," Mousse pointed out.

"I'll bring some homework along" she volunteered.

"Okay, you can stay. I'll make you some food to reheat" Mousse said. "Now, with your permission, I'm going home to clean the restaurant to ready it for re-opening it after my eyes heal. I promise not to get back in bed"

"Will you call me later?" she said sharply.

"I swear," he said. She walked him to the Neko Hanten and she went to hug him goodbye, as had become their standard parting. She went to kiss him on the cheek but then he moved his face and she was kissing him on the lips! Their startled blue eyes met for an instance, then she relaxed against him and kissed him. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her back. They only broke it off when they heard a voice saying "ahem"With faces flaming, they turned to see an amused elderly gentleman standing behind them and realized they were blocking the sidewalk. "I'm sorry" Ranma said giving him a hasty bow and ducking out of his way.

"It's okay, I was young and in love once too" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ranma felt herself going even redder and she stammered at Mousse without looking at him "Um, I have to go, I promised Akane I would run lines with her for a play that she is going to be in. She is playing a lady-in-waiting" Ranma explained then darted off.

Mousse pushed up his glasses and let himself into the apartment. He felt happy and lightheaded after kissing Ranma. 'What, am I gay now?' he speculated as he found himself putting the prized guest sheets onto Cologne's bed. She had always reserved them for visiting tribal nobility. Then he got flustered wondering about what food Ranma might like to eat when she spent the night. This caused him to hit the Chinese market to buy ingredients for a special dish that his mother invented. Spotting some flowers, he bought them and put them in her room using Cologne's favourite vase. He stood back and admired how spotless the room looked after his massive cleanup job. 'Ranma will like it' he thought with approval. "I'm losing my mind!" he cried out loud as he slapped himself in the head.


	8. Chapter 8

Enon-I didn't delete any chapters, I worked hard on them and wouldn't do so for that purpose. I reposted them and will get tech support involved if that doesn't work.

Hee hee; sorry about the morning sickness thing. Duh, you think I could have looked that up? Sorry, may be 38, but I never have been pregnant or had children.

Silly Sid (Obsidian) Btw, for person who pm-ed me saying that she likes my handle. It is my real name :)

Thank you for all the kind reviews; I am enjoying writing this series.

Btw, some people are having trouble reading chapters 6 and 7; please let me know if this is still the case. I reposted the original versions that I had on my document manager. I don't know if it is because I used my home computer for these chapters or what. Hope it is working now.

******

Ranma put on her new dress and examined herself in the mirror. It was more grown up then anything she had ever worn before. 'Jade Green, his favourite colour' she thought as she examined herself from every angle. She also knew that he loved the Chinese tradition of giving pieces of jade to loved ones. She had once asked him if he had ever given a piece to someone; his blush answered her question. She wondered if Shampoo was enjoying her jade collection. This bothered Ranma somehow.

She looked at herself again; the sundress was of the softest cotton. The straps were just thick enough to cover her new pushup bra and the dress just low cut enough to show off the tops of her large breasts without looking scandalous. The wide, patent leather belt showed off her tiny waist and emphasized her hourglass figure; the belt matched her low heeled sandals. The skirt flared out and ended just above her knees. The skirt could only be described as floaty and showed off her toned legs in teasing glimpses as it swished when she walked. The whole effect was that of a beautiful young woman in the bloom of youth.

She undid her braid and laughed as her hair was kinked from it, a couple brush strokes teased it into soft waves. She liked wearing it loose with this outfit. Feeling bold, she applied the lipgloss that she had bought. It was only a shade darker then her own pink lips and tasted of strawberries. 'His favourite flavour' she mused and pouted into the mirror.

"Ranma what are you wearing?" demanded Akane when she discovered Ranma preening in her room. Ranma blushed as if she had been caught touching herself and looked guilty.

"I am taking Mousse to the clinic for his laser surgery" she explained.

Akane looked at her suspiciously "then why do you look like you are dressed for a date? I have never seen you this dressed up before! It looks like you're going to see your boyfriend or something" she pointed out. Ranma blushed at this.

"Don't be so suspicious Akane, he is a friend of mine and needs my help. He depressed and all alone; I intend to be there for him" she replied.

"Is that dress new? Ranma are you wearing make up?!" demanded Akane.

Ranma remembered how she went to ten stores to find a dress that was forming fitting like this and the perfect shade of green "of course not; I've had this forever" she lied.

Akane looked at her with pity "Ranma I know that you're marrying Mousse and having child together; but you shouldn't get too attached to him. Keep in mind; you're both males, even if it's a strange time for both of you. He's emotionally vulnerable right now and you are forced to remain a woman. He probably seems like your savior right now by offering to marry you"

"It's not like that Akane; I'm wearing this because it's hot today! Mousse and I are just going to live together as roommates and co-parents. He has already promised to divorce me the second I want to marry someone else. He's just a friend!" she insisted with a huff.

"What if he finds someone else and wants to marry her?" asked Akane suspiciously and was rewarded by Ranma turning pale.

"Just be careful Ranma" she said softly.

"Goodbye Akane" Ranma said as she picked up her matching purse and left the room with a purposeful stride.

Akane watched him go; she was worried about him. Since this began, he hadn't been like himself and the crush Akane had on him had started to fade. The female Ranma was almost like a third sister to her, so she worried about her like she would Nabiki or Kasumi. Ranma was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush and that bothered Akane. Well, her own crush on Ranma would probably come back once he regained his true form, but he would have a child by then. Could she possibly break up a family; even an unusual one?

Meanwhile

Mousse was preparing for his eye surgery. He wished he had had the nerve to ask Ranma to come with him; he was so nervous. Even someone there for him in the waiting room would calm his nerves, but he would hate to inconvenience her. 'It will be fine' he told himself.

He went to dress, picking out one of his usual robes then looked at the formal shirt that his mother had sewed for him. It really looked nice and he had never even tried it on. He put on his normal navy blue pants, frowning at the colour contrast, and then he remembered that he had a pair of black ones. He pulled them on and noticed he must have grown some since the last he wore these, because they were quite tight. He pulled on the shirt and blushed at his image. The shirt fit like a glove, a tight one at that. Mousse normally like wearing baggy clothing, but this shirt was designed to display every part of his tightly, but subtly muscled torso. It seemed that his mother was determined to make him show off his goodies. Between the shirt and pants, he felt like he was wearing shrink-wrap. Mousse was modest by nature. He decided to change when, to his horror, he heard footsteps on the apartment stairs. "Hi Mousse; it's Ranma. I don't have school today, so I thought you might like some company when you walk to the clinic" said a cheery voice. Her eyes went wide when she saw what he was wearing. A slow, painful blush suffused his features, he felt like he had been caught naked.

Ranma stared at the Young God in front of her. 'This is how a male Amazon should look' she decided, 'tall, attractive and powerful; the perfect counterpart to the tall, proud female Amazon warriors. This is Mousse? He looked so....different to her dazed eyes.' "You look great!" she breathed. The shy boy blushed at this.

Mousse for his part couldn't stop staring at Ranma, she looked beautiful. The transformation was unbelievable. Normally she wore her male clothing, but this was incredible. "You look beautiful" he said back and then blushed again. This caused her to glow that he had noticed.

"We should get going" she said awkwardly.

"You're right" he said and blushed again, when she took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He couldn't stop staring at her. He got several looks of envy from passing young men; jealous that he was with so attractive a companion. 'This is Ranma, he is a male just like me' he chanted in his head and then accidently looked down her dress and hastily averted his eyes at the sight of her cleavage. 'She is just being kind because she feels sorry for me. Even the male Ranma has a kind heart and always looks out for the underdog; you can't get more underdog then me' Mousse told himself. She looked up at him and gave him a sunny smile. He sighed inwardly, male or not she was still beautiful. She looked like the sort of girl who should be going for ice cream with a much more attractive male then himself; like the male Ranma. As if on cue, an ice cream stand loomed into view. Mousse stopped "Ranma would you like an ice cream cone? We have time" he found himself asking.

"Sure" she said beaming at him again. She requested chocolate ice cream with a cherry on top, while he got strawberry. She smiled up at him, snaked her pink tongue out and licked her cone. Mousse almost had a nosebleed and hastily watched his own ice cream instead. "Hey let me try yours" she requested and he gulped when she licked his. "Here try mine" she said holding it out to him. He didn't notice when she blushed when he licked hers; she remembered what he could do with that tongue all too well.

When they reached the clinic, he looked at her "Thanks for coming with me"

"I'll wait for you if that's alright?" she offered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course" she said hugging him, noticing how nervous he was "you'll be fine" she soothed, "I'll be right here"

"Thanks" he whispered and on impulse, dropped a kiss on top of her head.

As she waited for his operation to be finished; she wondered if he thought she was too short. It had always bothered her that her female form was so petit. Amazon women were so tall compared to her now. She opened her purse and pulled out the small jade duck that she had found at a tourist shop and couldn't resist buying for him. Would he think her gift stupid? She quickly dropped it back in her purse as he was led out by the nurse.

"Mousse are you okay?" she asked.

"Everything is really blurry" he admitted to her. She pulled out the sunglasses that she had brought along for this purpose and placed them over his eyes. "Like a proper blind man?" he said with some amusement.

"You just have to wear them until you get home" she promised and took his hand to lead him through the streets of Nerima to the Neko Hanten.

"Are you sure we should hold hands?" he asked with a blush.

"I am technically a female and you a male; no one is going to think anything about us holding hands in public. Besides, it is the best way to lead you through the crowd without making you look handicapped" she said, blushing herself, at how nice his hand felt in hers.

She let him into the apartment and warmed up the food Mousse had prepared the night before while he changed into his usual baggy t-shirt and sleep pants in preparation of post-operation rest.

She set the food in front of him and handed him the sleeping pills "you should take these now; they take half an hour to kick in, so you should have enough time to eat" she explained as he swallowed them.

She tasted her food; forcing herself not to bolt it down as usual. She didn't like eating like a pig in front of Mousse. "This is great!" she said.

"My mother's recipe" he explained, glad that she liked it. "Does your family mind that you're staying here tonight?" he asked.

"My father wasn't too happy to learn about it, but my mother made him accept it" she explained. She noticed that after about twenty minutes that Mousse's eyelids seemed to be getting heavy and he dropped his chopsticks. "Let's put you to bed" she said pulling him to his feet and helping him to his room. He sighed sleepy as she tucked him in and arranged the goggles over his eyes. She smiled at how they made him look like a deep sea diver. "Get some rest" she whispered and just brushed her lips against his own.

He opened his eyes briefly and said "thanks for everything Ranma" He could feel her stroking his hair as he drifted off to sleep, just like his mother used to when he was little and had a fever. This simple gesture made him feel safe and care about.

Ranma watched him while he slept, then placed her jade duck on the trunk beside his futon and tiptoed out, after pressing a final kiss on to his cheek. She tidied the kitchen and did the dishes in order to help him out, then she read a murder mystery until it was time for bed.

Cologne's room was elegant and she liked the flowers, but couldn't sleep on the bed for some reason, even if it was really comfortable. All she could think about was Mousse in the next room. Finally she gave up and padded to his room, she eased the blankets back and crawled in beside him. He pulled her against him in his sleep and she put head on his chest. She fell asleep curled up against him like they were old lovers.

Mousse awoke the next morning and felt someone beside him, he looked down to find Ranma wrapped in his arms while she rested her head on his chest, her red hair mingling with his own dark. He looked at her beautiful face and realized that he could see her clearly for the first time in his life. He pushed back the goggles and just stayed watching her for a while. She frowned then stirred, tightening her arms around him. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. "Can you see me?" she asked giving him a sleepy smile.

"Yes I can" he replied happily. "Why are you sleeping with me?" he asked her gently.

"Wanted to see if your surgery worked" she replied. Then shifting comfortably against him, she sighed and said "it's early, lets get some more sleep" she requested and drifted off.

He cuddled her against him and he fell back to sleep too; as if she always had been there with him in his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Btw, I don't do angst well, I do smut, sappy and character development the best. I am trying to make this different from the anime. I want to see what happens when people actually get a chance to be alone together without all the fiancées and enemies showing up.

******

Mousse found the small jade duck after Ranma left; it made him smile. No one had ever given him jade before! 'Does that mean that Ranma likes me?' he questioned himself. He wondered what it would be like to go on a date with her; he had never been on one before. Unless you count going to the market with Shampoo and that was so that he could carry all of the heavy packages home.

Then he realized that he had to stop thinking about his _male _friend this way; not matter how sweet and loving _he_ was being. It has to be a rebound thing he realized, not that he had ever been with the woman he was rebounding from. First kiss: Ranma. First person he made love to: Ranma. First women who shared his bed: Ranma. Mother of his child: Ranma. Future wife and his fiancée: Ranma 'Maybe I should ask her out on date; certainly don't any other first times to have anyway' he thought with disgust directed at himself. 'Mu Tzu the stud muffin! Lock up your daughters.....and sons' he thought with a sigh

Lost in thought, he went up on to the roof; he couldn't stop looking at the suddenly bright, clear world that had opened up to him with his new eyesight. Had the colours always been so bright? The girls of Nerima so pretty? Even the most mundane sights were glorious to his eyes. On impulse, he removed his clothes and dashed cold water on himself. He took to the sky, wanting to see all of Nerima through his new eyes. This is the only part he liked about becoming a duck; being able to fly. He sighed at the sights that ran past his perfect, perfect vision. The world was glorious!

Looking down, he saw Ranma and swooped towards her. Ranma laughed to see a happy looking duck coming at her and caught him. He snuggled into her arms and brushed his head against her chest. "Will you look at the hentai duck?" she teased and ruffled the feathers on his head. "Bet you would make a tasty soup?" she suggested, earning a glare from Mousse duck.

"Miss, is that duck your dinner?" asked a confused pedestrian, who had been watching them.

"No, he's my fiancé" she replied.

The gentleman shrugged, nothing surprised him anymore; it was Nerima after all.

"Did you have a nice flight? I was just heading over to see you; guess I will have to boil some water for you now" Ranma said. The duck shook his head. "Ah you want a shower; I can help you out there" she said letting them both into the apartment and carrying Mousse up the stairs. She retrieved his clothing and turned the shower on for him. She decided to wait for him in his room; her eyes went wide with shock when he returned wearing only black boxer briefs. He looked equally as shocked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were in the living room" he explained blushing. "I'll put some clothes on'

"We're both guys' she said with a nervous laugh, "Just remain how you are."

He gave her a sharp look and then picked up his hair brush and sat in a chair. Her eyes roamed all over him, drinking in his body. She had seen him naked before but was too distracted by pleasure to really check him out then. He wasn't as heavily muscled as her male self. Mousse had more of a slim swimmers build but with all the right muscles in all the right places. Wide shoulders led to pronounced pecs, that to chisel abs, tapering to a slim waist and then rock hard long slim thighs, a high, slightly rounded buttocks and then well-made calves. His body bespoke of years of training and self discipline. She watched as he leaned forward to brush his under hair, throwing the whole mass over his head. Then he threw it back and pulled it to one side to brush the front, his mouth slightly pouting from concentration. He noticed her regarding at him so closely and blushed. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked feeling subconscious about his state of near nudity in front of a female; even if she was Ranma.

"Nothing" she said, hastily averting her eyes. But they were drawn back to watching his muscles dance as he continued brush his hair; it was one of the most erotic things she had ever witnessed.

Mousse was becoming only too aware of her scrutiny and was starting to feel like the most popular dish at a buffet. "Ranma would you care to explain why you suddenly find me so fascinating?" he asked in exasperation.

"I just never realized how sexy you are" she blurted out and wished she could take it back, her face went flame red.

"Sexy?" Mousse said in a startled tone of voice. He had expected that perhaps she was more embarrassed about his near nudity then she let on, or that perhaps his masculine body was making her miss her own more acutely. But not this! He was Mu Tzu, he was average looking; perhaps kind of cute in the right light. "But, sexy? Him?"

She looked at him and realized it was true. Without his glasses to hide his expressive eyes and almost pretty, masculine features and without his usually baggy clothing rendering him merely scrawny, he was sexy. His skin so pale and his hair so dark that he looked, delicious she realized, "yes, sexy" she repeated in a more firm tone of voice.

"Perhaps you need to get _your _eyes checked" he suggested and turned around to shrug on his bathrobe, she almost moaned in disappointment to see him covered up. "So why did you decide to drop by?" he asked to change the subject.

"Well now that your eyesight is on the mend; I thought that you might like to celebrate by going to see a movie with me" replied Ranma. "After all, it's Friday night and I don't have school tomorrow" she coaxed.

"You want to go on a date with me?" Mousse asked.

"No! Hell no, it isn't a date when two guys go out to see a movie together!" she exclaimed.

"Even when one of them is wearing a denim micro miniskirt and a low cut tank top?" Mousse inquired. He had noticed that Ranma was dressing a lot more feminine these days.

"It's hot out tonight!" she exclaimed. "Come on be a pal; it's a horror movie so I can't go see it with a girl, they get too scared."

"Oh very well, it's not like I have lots of other women beating down my door" said Mousse with a sign

"Yippee," she said bouncing happily in place, causing Mousse to avert his eyes for fear of having a nosebleed. "Will you wear the outfit from yesterday?" she asked slyly.

"No way!" he said forcefully.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease" she said, going into full begging mode and Mousse was forced to wonder where the pink glow and bouquet of flowers hovering in the air came from.

"No, I have seen you beg like this before and it always seems to lead to some poor sap doing something humiliating for you. I refuse to be one of them" Mousse replied looking at her stubbornly. This only caused her to open her blue eyes wider. "No" he said in a final tone of voice.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"I feel like a dork" he complained as he tugged at his too tight clothing. "I might as well just be naked" he grumbled.

The happy female clinging to his arm said "you look sexy"

"I guess I'm not the sexy sort"

"So who normally is?" she questioned.

"The male you" responded Mousse.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I wear Chinese clothes just like you" she protested.

"My clothing doesn't make me look like my pecs are going to rip right through my shirt at any moment" replied Mousse.

"Nor does mine; it fits me properly" she said with a huff.

"Only just, surprised it doesn't rip off you when you are in combat. Just admit it; you like to look sexy and show off your buff bod so all the girls will stare at you" Mousse said facetiously.

"That's so not true! I have a well developed body because I train hard. It isn't like I asked for all of those girls to chase me. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Yes" he replied honestly.

"Why?" she asked. "It's annoying to be chased around like that all the time; I'm enjoying the quiet for now"

"Well, let's see; I lived with Shampoo and all I got to hear was 'Ranma so manly, Ranma so strong, and Ranma too too good fighter. Not like stupid, weak duck boy'" replied Mousse in eerie imitation of her.

"I can see how that could get annoying" she replied. Then something dawned on Ranma "Mousse did you sleep with me for revenge then?" she asked.

He laughed "No, I slept with you because you were a hot female who wanted to have sex with me and I was a seventeen year old sexually frustrated virgin"

"Thank you" she said feeling better.

Mousse went to buy the tickets when they arrived there. "The first show is sold out; the second starts in half an hour" he reported.

"Well, let's go have a drink then" suggested Ranma. "There's a karaoke bar near here that will serve us if we just have soft drinks" she explained.

"You shouldn't be having anything else with your condition anyway" Mousse replied and allowed her to lead him to the place. Mousse sighed when Ranma sat on the barstool and accidently flashed him a glimpse of blue lace panties and well toned thighs; he was starting to really miss her old male clothes.

"So why don't you like dressing in form fitting clothes?" she asked, taking a sip of her Shirley Temple.

"I'm a hidden weapons master; I need places to hide them. I can't even hide my own penis in this getup" Mousse said looking at himself distastefully.

"Mousse!" exclaimed Ranma blushing at the p word.

"What, you can't say the word penis? You have one for god's sake" Mousse said to tease her. "Besides, I look ridiculous like this"

"Oh yeah? You see that table of women over there? Go to the washroom and glance at them as you go past their table" Ranma dared him.

"Okay, but this is pointless" replied Mousse as he stood up. Ranma tittered when the women blushed and giggled when Mousse looked at them; she had realized that they were checking him out as soon as they walked in.

Mousse came back a few minutes later, blushing and looking flustered "see? They laughed at me; they think I look stupid too"

"No, they were checking out how tall, attractive and _well endowed_ you are" proclaimed Ranma.

"Ranma!" yelped Mousse with a furious blush and jumped when the waiter set another drink in front of him.

"It's from the young ladies at that table. They would like you to join them; provided your companion is indeed your sister. If not, they thank you for the great view and hope you two have a nice night" said the waiter. Mousse watched wide eyed as the women waved at him.

"Let's go see the movie" he said getting up suddenly and making his way quickly out of the bar to hide his flaming cheeks, followed by a giggling Ranma. "What's the matter Mousse? You had no trouble saying penis; but you blush at the word well endowed? You're certainly not hung like a duck, cutie" she teased.

Watching the movie with Ranma, the supposed guy, was strangest experience that Mousse ever had. For one thing, of the few times that he went to the movies with a male companion, they didn't keep stealing his popcorn. Nor glomp onto him and steal kisses. Nor caress his thigh during a scary scene and cause him to squeak in surprise. All in all, no matter what Ranma said, it did seem like a date. The strangest part was that Mousse was so aware of her curvy body so close to his, that he didn't even remember watching the movie.

He didn't really even remember going to a park close to the theatre, until he became conscious of feverishly kissing Ranma while they dry humped each other against a tree. He moaned when he felt her hands slip under his shirt and explore his chest. She deepened the kiss and he became aware that she was rubbing herself against his thigh. He could feel her wet heat through the thin silk of his pant. "Ranma, we should go before we do something we regret" he said trying to be practical.

"Like me getting pregnant?" she said impatiently and pushed herself against him aggressively.

He pushed her away gently over her protests "I don't want my second time to be against a tree"

Ranma pulled herself together "I suppose you're right"

"Good, then let me walk you home; just give me a minute until I actually _can_ walk" Mousse joked, struggling to get his hormones under control.

"You don't need to walk me home, I can still kick ass even as a girl" protested Ranma.

"I insist" Ranma let him walk her home and blushed when he took her in his arms and kissed her goodnight in front of the dojo. "Goodnight Ranma" he said; he seemed reluctant to leave her.

"Goodnight Mousse" she said playfully pulling him into another kiss. "Mousse, I know that is going to sound weird, considering we are getting married in a month. But, do you think we could try dating?"

"I think we already are" he replied kissing her again.

Akane watched while the couple at the front door said their reluctant goodbyes and wondered what would happen to them. She felt happy for them both in a way. Since Ranma had admitted to being pregnant and stuck in female form, his fiancées had scattered like petals on the wind. Leaving Ranma free to choose who she actually wanted to be with and that seemed to be her future husband. That was good for their future child or children as the case may be; but made Akane a little sad that Ranma didn't choose her.

Mousse got home and made himself stop grinning like an idiot. He pulled out the only photograph he had of Shampoo and himself together, she was looking past him at Ranma. He took out the photo out of the frame and tore it up. He placed the jade duck Ranma gave him in its former place of glory.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: chapter contains lemons and limes, but no grapefruits. I like writing them, so if you don't like to reading about people making love; I suggest that you avoid reading that part. I will even label it for you :) Sid

******

"Here's your school; I surprised you didn't make me carry your book bag" teased Mousse when he dropped Ranma off at school as she requested.

"Thanks for walking me here" she said in a flirtatious tone of voice. "Just think, tomorrow the summer holidays begin, so you'll be stuck with me all summer"

"I'll be running the Neko Hanten as usual, so I won't be around too much" he teased her back.

Suddenly serious, she asked "business picking up any?"

"Some of the regulars have returned, but for the most part, men wander in and ask for the purple haired girl. When they find out she's gone; then they leave. I didn't know that Shampoo was such an attraction" Mousse said sourly. "I am making enough to pay for ingredients for the food and for the salary of the cook, without making any profit myself. I am acting as the waiter to cut costs, I really don't know what else to do" he admitted.

Ranma looked at him and said "I have an idea; leave it up to me"

He looked at her suspiciously "What idea?" not trusting the evil gleam in her eyes.

"You'll see; now give me a kiss, I'll meet you at the café tomorrow when it opens" she said.

"Are you sure that you want your classmates to see you kissing a male?" he asked with some hesitation.

"They know we're getting married; so they had better get used to it" Ranma replied.

Mousse leaned forward and gave her a brief, but passionate kiss. As his lips were still on hers; they could hear Kuno saying in the background: "Cad, vile rogue, unhand the pigtailed girl! That you would attempt to besmirch a young girl this way is simply disgusting!" Mousse reached into his robe and pulled out baseball (of all things) and threw it over his shoulder, effectively giving Kuno the old bean ball; which rendered him unconscious.

"Did I get him?" he asked Ranma.

"Yep, nailed him right on the head. Damn you're good! Nabiki's dragging him to the nurse's office as we speak; bet that's going to cost him" she mused. "How do always manage to aim so precisely?"

"When I was pretty much blind, I relied on my sense of hearing. So I just aim where the noise is originating from" he explained modestly.

"Could you teach me your fighting style?" Ranma requested.

Mousse was flattered; no one had ever wanted to learn it before "Sure, anytime you want. Not in the mornings though" he teased and stroked her belly.

"Hey, I'm fine; your mother's a lifesaver. Those herbs worked perfectly, I could probably spar with you anytime and kick your ass as usual"

"You seemed to be more interested in seeing it in tight pants then kicking it these days" he observed, making her blush.

She leaned closer and patted the butt under discussion "it's a nice ass" she whispered, making it his turn to blush. Then the bell rang "I've gotta go! See you tomorrow" Ranma said and sprinted towards the school.

Ranma thought over Mousse's situation, well hers to, as she living with him soon and reached a decision. She requested that the Tendo sisters go along with her plan and was surprised when they all agreed. Then she turned to Kasumi "I was also wondering if I could make use of your sewing skills?"

"Of course, Ranma, anything for you" she replied.

Ranma ran to her closet and pulled out some of her clothes "if we could just take these in, my idea should work" she explained.

Kasumi looked at the clothing in question "Sure Chinese male clothing is easy to alter, but it depends on how tight you want them"

She looked at the clothes in Kasumi's arms "you know how my clothes fit me when I am male; like that" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I thought that Mousse-kun was shy about showing off his body? Are you sure that he will agree to this?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh, he will" replied Ranma.

Mousse couldn't believe it the next day. The place had been packed since he opened. He ran from table to table taking orders, and then he noticed that he seemed to have acquired a few new waitresses. He paused and watched as Ranma darted over to a table of men and said "Hey cutie, can I take your order. We offer a variety of hot dishes, but I'm not on the menu" she said with a giggle.

"How about we get your phone number for dessert then?" suggested the young male at the table.

Mousse frowned when she said "If you leave me your number after you eat, I'll make sure you get a special dish" she promised.

"Sounds good, three deluxe specials" he flirted back.

Mousse looked around and realized that it wasn't just Ranma acting as waitress, but Akane as well, while Nabiki acted as greeter outside of the restaurant and Kasumi worked as cashier. All of them wore a cheongsams of various colours and each looked beautiful in their own individual way.

"Ranma what's going on here?" he demanded when he managed to corner her.

"You needed hot female waitresses, so I brought them to you. Now you need to do your part" she declared

"What would that be?" he asked curiously.

She pulled him into the kitchen and took out the outfit that Kasumi had altered for him. "You need to appeal to females in order to have them as clientele. Go change into this" she told him; it wasn't a request.

Mousse gulped to see, what he recognized as one of Ranma's red sleeveless summer outfits. "I can't wear that!" he exploded.

"Yes you can, Kasumi took it in the seams for you. Go try it on. I bet you'll look really sexy in it" she coaxed.

Mousse took the shirt and pants from Ranma and reluctantly went upstairs. With a face as red as the shirt, he descended the stairs.

Kasumi was the one who summed up the sexy new look of the muscle bound teenager. She had stepped into the kitchen to see if Mousse had change. She said "oh my" when she saw him.

"Hubba hubba, you look great!" said Ranma circling around him to admire the view, which seemed to make Mousse want to sink into the floor.

"I look like the male you, only slimmer. Should I braid my hair now?" he asked sharply.

"Kasumi can I have a moment" she asked.

She waited until Kasumi left "Mousse, I don't expect you to look like me and I don't want you to feel embarrassed. I thought that this way you could still wear Chinese clothes in your restaurant and not have to buy anything. I can't wear these for a while anyway, in a couple months my belly will be too big. The only reason for these clothes is that the old ghoul had a point; sex sells. So you have to look sexy if you want to be a waiter. Look, just try it for the day and if you don't like it then you can revert back to your normal look" she suggested giving him her pleading look.

He sighed, feeling beaten. "Okay" he agreed.

"Great! But there's more, you have to flirt with your customers to" she pointed out. "Here try acting like how Shampoo used to around male customers. Ranma blanched as Mousse gave her a cute smile more reserved for a hot female, glomped onto her and started rubbing himself against her while he happily cried "Hiya, Ranma come take Shampoo for date?"

This caused Ranma to giggle "my god that is dead on, however, I didn't mean just me as a customer" she beckoned to him to follow her "you see that table of girls? Just go up to them, give them a sex smile and say 'What can I get for you lovely ladies?""

Mousse looked dubious "I don't know how to flirt, I never learned how"

"Come on show some confidence, you are already gorgeous and sexy, you just have to learn how to use it" proclaimed Ranma. "Now show me your sexy smile" she requested. He gave her a wide, toothy grin "not quite like that; you look like you are about to go for my throat"

"This is hopeless" said Mousse.

"Just go out there and try" she watched as Mousse approached the table with trepidation, but almost dropped her jaw in shock when he gave them a sexy smile and seemed to flirt. The girls seemed to be flirting back at him. "Well, how'd it go?" she demanded when he returned.

"Pretty well, I just imitated the biggest flirt that I knew and even got a phone number" he replied, then seeing Ranma's expression he added "while I shall never call"

"Who's the flirt you imitated?"

"You" he shot back mischievously.

At the end of the day, Nabiki tallied up that day's earning. "Vast improvement, apparently Ranma's idea of having sexy waiters and waitresses worked. I am willing to help you out until you can find a replacement" she volunteered. Mousse was surprised when all three Tendo sisters volunteered.

"Thank you" he said bowing to all of them. Then turned to Kasumi, "but you have your family to take care of; I can't ask you to help me if you don't have the time"

He was surprised when the normally amiable Kasumi frowned and said "I can only work part time, but what I made just now in tips will buy groceries for a week. I'm staying; father shall just have to learn to make his own lunch from now on. Can I work the lunch shift?" she requested.

"Of course, whatever time you want" he promised.

Kasumi stood us, "well it's time to make dinner, we'd better go" she said to the women present.

"I'll stay here for a while" Ranma said. She followed Mousse into his bedroom and flopped down on his futon. "Think my idea was good? Now all you need is to hire some fulltime waitresses and you're in business. You already have the sexy male covered" she said reaching for his hand and drawing him onto the futon with her.

"How sexy am I?" he teased as he started kissing her. He moaned when she undid the buttons of his shirt and teased his chest, and then slipped her hand lower, caressing his back and thighs. Before grabbing his butt to bring his hips firmly in contact with her own; she moaned herself at the feeling of his hardness touching her softness. She rubbed herself against him like a cat through the two layers of clothing that separated them.

Mousse wanted nothing more then to tear away the fabric that separated them and drive himself into her, but made himself pull away. "Ranma, I'm sorry, but this really a good idea right now. Let's wait until you can resume your male form before we make love again. That way we will know that it is your choice and not just hormones" he said standing up. "I'm going to take a shower, I smell of soup" he said looking at her regretfully.

She growled in frustration; every time that she wanted to make love to him he said no! She couldn't take it anymore! So she decided she wasn't going to and took off her clothes and opened the bathrobe door. Hearing the shower going, she silently slid back the shower curtain and joined him in the stall.

Lemon Goodness

Mousse turned to find Ranma standing behind him with a determined look on her face; he gulped when he realized she was naked and opened his mouth to protest. When he felt her wet, soft skin glide against his own as her arms went around him. She took the soap from him, soaped her hands up and began to wash him with deliberately slow movements. He moaned as her hands teased his chest, exploring ever dip and grove. Then slipped lower and meticulous washed the length of his manhood! It felt exquisite. While she did so, she kissed him deeply to still any protest he might have. His moans deepened as she pumped him with her soft hand until all reason had fled from his brain, all he could do was concentrate on the pleasure she was giving to him. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and he lifted her up to impale her own lust starved body on his own. He sighed when his still-soapy cock slid into her churning depths, then caught his breath at how hot and tight she was as she gripped him almost painfully. He easily held her up against the slick wall as he pumped into her with hard strokes, loving how she lightly gasped with every one.

Greedily he teased her nipples, drawing each one into his mouth and lightly biting the sensitive buds until she quivered in his arms. "Make me cum" she begged as he pounded into her, needing his own release.

Turning off the water, he moved her quickly to his bed and was already pounding her before he lowered her on to the sheet. She gasped and met him thrust for thrust, then with a sharp cry, came hard around him. Still not satisfied yet; she moved them so that she sat astride him and rode him feverishly, her head thrown back as her body prepared to climax again. This time they peaked together, as they cried out their mutual release to the silent apartment.

End Lemon

She sank forward onto his chest and his arms came around her. "How could you not want this?" she gasped.

He kissed her "of course I want to make love with you. But I don't want you to regret this happened. You don't understand; you aren't gay. The male Ranma wouldn't have wanted to make love to me, anymore then I would have with him. We are both emotionally vulnerable right now: me because the woman I have loved left me and you because not only are you pregnant, but you are trapped in an undesirable form and feel scared. I thought after the baby is born, you will be able to change back. Then we could decide if we wanted to pursue a sexual relationship, so that we would know this wasn't a mistake" he replied. "I don't want to regret that I fell in love with someone who didn't want me again. That wouldn't be fair to either of us" he said sadly.

"I do care a lot about you. I don't know what it will be like for us when I am male, but for right, now I want you and need you as a woman does a man" she told him.

"Need?" he inquired.

"You never have been pregnant. It's true what they say about pregnancy hormones; all I can think about it sex and all you keep doing is teasing me" she exclaimed. She was surprised when he threw back his head and laughed. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Never thought anyone would desire me that much" he mused.

"Mousse, be serious. We're going to be married and I am going to want to make love to you. Do you plan to push me away for the next eight month just because you're scared? I'm not Shampoo, you're safe with me. I'll treat you right" Ranma promised.

He looked into her eyes and listened to the sincerity in her voice. Right then and there, he surrendered himself to her. He gave her all that he had been holding back and allowed himself to fall in love again. He could only hope that he wasn't being foolish. Yet all he simply said was "I can't leave you unsatisfied; I do want to make love to you too. Just promise me that if I start following you around as a duck and blowing kisses at you, that you will shoot me" he said shuddering at the memory.

She looked at him quizzically but said "okay" Then started kissing him again. "Is there amount of times we can make love?"

"In a single night or forever?" he teased.

"We'll start with a single night for now" she said pushing him on to his bank.


	11. Chapter 11

Mousse was in a hurry; he promised Ranma that he would meet up with her an hour ago. He got a large order of Ramen that had to be delivered just as he was about to close the café. It was enough food to feed an entire party. He didn't want to lose the business or a regular customer, so he had pitched in to help the chef prepare the order and then got in a cab to deliver it himself. Now he was running late and can't reach her on the phone; he suspected that Nabiki was talking to her stock broker again.

The light appeared to be broken and the traffic heavy, he sighed with impatience. He hated to be late. He pulled out the ring box one more time and looked at the small diamond ring that he had been saving for. The wedding was only a week away and he felt like an ass for not having given her an engagement ring in the first place. He had put in long hours at the cafe and even supplemented his income by humiliating his martial arts form by performing it at children's parties to buy her this ring. He intended to give to her tonight when he took her to a nice restaurant. He looked at his watch and sighed; it would have been romantic if the stupid light would change or people would let him cross! He'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again at this rate! Seeing a break in traffic, he decided to dash across the street. He darted out, not seeing the dark car trying to race the light until it was almost upon him. He turned just in time to see lights bearing down on him and a pale face, full of panic, staring at him through the windshield before the world exploded in mass of pain.

Dan's POV

I was tired; I had just flown in from China. I am here in Nerima trying to right a wrong that I did many years ago. All I have is an address from a wedding invitation that was provided to me, so I am driving to there. I'm in a foreign country, late at night and my Japanese is so rusty I would be surprised if I could communicate with the home owners properly. I noticed the car ahead of me has been driving recklessly for the past few blocks and kept my foot close to the brakes just in case. They suddenly stopped at breakneck speed and only my stomping on the brakes prevented me from rear ending them, and then they sped off. In my headlights, I saw a human figure in the path of my car and tore open the door of my rental to go to them. The bleeding figure seemed to be that of a young, lean longhaired Asian male in his late teens. Noticing that he seemed to be in shock, I pulled my jacket off and put it over him. He opened his eyes; I was surprised to see they were vivid blue, uncommon in Japan. There was something so familiar about his face, but I just couldn't dwell on that at the moment. "What's your name son?" I asked him. I took his hand to offer comfort to him, as I am used to doing in my profession.

Mousse POV

I looked up to see a tall, calm looking Caucasian man, who seemed to be in his late thirties. My heart sank, afraid that I wouldn't be able to this communicate with this westerner. Then he asked in bad Japanese "What's your name son?" and felt a ray of hope. So I murmured it to him.

Dan POV

He looked up at me with pain filled eyes and whispered "Mousse". I asked him the name of the intersection we were at, and then phoned for an ambulance on my cell phone.

"Help is on the way" I assured him, giving his hand a squeeze to let him know that I was still there with him. I was surprised when he tightened his hand around mine in panic.

"Ranma" he said hoarsely.

"Is that a friend of yours?" I asked him. I was wondering about his accent; he spoke Japanese as if not actually from here. The accent was oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Fiancée" he gasped out in pain.

"Give me her number" I said soothingly. I dialed the number that he gave me.

The phone was answered by someone saying "Tendo residence"

I carefully said "Hello my name is Dan, I am a doctor from America and I am with Mousse, he has been in an accident and is asking for his fiancée Ranma"

"Is he badly hurt?" asked the female voice urgently on the other end and then she called for Ranma.

"Hello my name is Ranma" said a young sounding female voice "please tell me how Mousse is"

I looked at the blood pooling beneath him and that a bone was protruding from his leg. "Hard to say without a proper examination; I am waiting here with him for the ambulance to arrive" I replied. She gasped and demanded to know where I was.

"That is only a block away, I'll be right there" she said and hung up after I described myself to her.

"She's on the way" I assured the wounded boy and noticed that he looked somehow relieved. The ambulance came and strapped him onto a backboard and padded his head as a precaution.

He looked at me in panic "please don't leave me"

"I am going to wait here for your fiancée and then I am going to take her to the hospital with me" I promised him.

A petit redhead ran forward and yelled "Mousse!" just as the ambulance left.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "My name is Dan; you must be Ranma. I'm a doctor from America; he doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger. Please get in my car, I'll drive you to the hospital" I suggested. She seemed in shock, so I helped her into the front seat of my rental and she gave me directions to the hospital.

I questioned the doctor looking after her fiancé, after finding her a seat in the emergency room waiting room. "He's in surgery for soft tissue damage and to have his leg set. Our main concern is that he lost a lot of blood, we would like to do a blood transfusion, but he has a rare blood type" replied the doctor, and then he named Mousse's blood type

I stood there in shock, and then pulled out my blood donor card. "_I_ have that blood type" I proclaimed. The doctor checked my card against the donor database and said. "We'll have to type you just to be sure, but if it works outs. Would you be willing to donate blood?"

"Yes" I replied without hesitation. "It's my duty as a doctor to help those in need" While I waited for them to set up the test, I told his distraught fiancée what the doctor had told me. "He should be fine, the operation is rather minor and he will get the transfusion he needs" I assured her.

"Thanks, I was so worried about him" she seemed relieved.

"So I was wondering why his name is so unusual? It's not everyday that I meet someone named Mousse" I said to distract her

"It's actually Mu Tzu; he's from the Amazon tribe of the Joketsuzoku in China. Japanese people always pronounce his name wrong, so he doesn't even bother to correct them anymore" she explained giving me a ghost of a smile.

"He's from the Mu family?" I said sharply.

She seemed confused "Yes?"

Now I knew why his face looked so familiar. I thought about the beautiful young Amazon girl who captured my heart when I was travelling through China almost sixteen years ago. How I made love to her and lived with her as her husband, until I did the worst thing that I ever did in my life and abandoned her when she was pregnant. She had been so happy; she thought that we would get officially married, but instead I slipped away into the night.

I came to see her a few days ago, after all these years, to apologize. She told me that we have a son who lives in Nerima, Tokyo and he is engaged to be married.

I thought about this boy Mousse: the way he looks, that his eyes are so like mine and his rare blood type. Mousse is my son; the one that brought me here so that I can make retribution to him for abandoning him and his mother like I did.

"Doctor McLeod, we're ready for your blood test" the nurse called to me.

I look at my future daughter-in-law and noticed that her slight belly looked swollen with pregnancy.

"You carry your fiancée's child?" I stated.

She smiled at me "yes, seven months to go."

"Congratulations" I say thinking about how will be my grandchild. "I must go with the nurse; but I'll be back soon and we can wait until he wakes up together"

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

I went to the front desk and said "please let me know the second he wakes up; I need to speak with him"

The nurse looked skeptical "I would need to know your relationship to him before I can allow that" she said.

"He's my son" I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

I managed to talk our way into Mousse's recovery room. That is my talent in life; no one denies Big Dan McLeod anything he wants. I even managed to convince the doctor on duty, to 'accidently' leave Mousse's medical history out in a place that I could 'accidently' flip through it. What I saw contained in those pages gave me pause; far too many broken bones early on in life to be explained away by the usual childish shenanigans. That bespoke of physical abuse.

But at whose hands? His mother is the gentlest soul I had ever met and far too kind to ever think about hitting a young boy. Her husband, whom I just met, seemed to be very devoted to her and their three daughters. He seemed very patient with his children and seemed to love Mousse like he was his own son from what I gathered. The sisters themselves were all younger then Mousse and slight of build, ruling them out. I look at the strangely beautiful young man sleeping before us and silently ask him "What happened to you?"

Noticing the scars his arms that the hospital gown exposed, I asked his fiancée. "Does he have more scars like this?"

She nodded "pretty much throughout his entire body, but that stands to reason. He's a martial artist and getting hurt is par for the course"

"Yet he has no visible scars on his face?" I stated.

"Hum, that is strange" she admitted.

I studied him; I see little of myself in him; except eye colour that is. However I do see traces of myself around the lines of his jaw, the set of his cheekbones and the shape of his lips. He seems to favour his mother; who is graceful, with an elegantly long-boned body. His skin is almost as pale as mine, with just the slightest ivory tinge showing his Asiatic blood. His hair is hers; a thick, glittering obsidian mass of it. I remember how it would look draped across her delicate shoulders or sprawled across her pillow. I shudder at this image and drive it from my mind. A married career man, like myself and father to two, no three children, should not be dipping into misty memories of youth. Yet it is hard not to when the product of those memories lies before me sleeping off the effects of his anesthesia.

He stirs in his sleep and yawns in a way that reminds me so much of his younger brother, Jack, my fourteen year old. However there are big differences between the two; my son in America is spoiled and has a room covered with posters of large breasted skimpily clad rock stars. He insists that it is just because he likes the groups, I disagree, I remember being his age once. He has known ever luxury in life and can barely make toast. Yet, Mousse's mother told me that he has maintained his own household since he was the same age. How does a boy so young manage to feed himself and provide for his own needs?

He opened his eyes and his fiancée sprang forward to welcome him back to the land of the living. I watch at they go through the rituals of young lovers reunited after trauma and are careful not to interrupt their gentle affection for each other. I wait patiently until Mousse focuses on me; I wonder if he remembers me from the accident.

Mousse POV

After I assure a worried Ranma that I'm alright, I turn to study the tall American. He's about six foot five and has short blond hair parted on one side. He looks to be in his mid to late thirties and has one of the most impressive bodies I have ever seen; his muscles seem to be having a muscle party and invited their friends along. He seems like a born leader and exudes an air of confident that he wears like a blanket. I feel like a weak little toad beside him. He is the sort of man that I am normally partly jealous of and envious at the same time. Yet, there is compassion and gentleness in his manner; this makes it hard to despise him.

Ranma followed my curious gaze and said "This is Dan; he's the one that helped you. He's has been staying here with us ever since"

"Pleased to meet you Mousse, my full name is Dr. Dan McLeod" he said slowly, as if testing to see if I knew the name. I could feel my heart clench. 'My father' I thought with shock. Sure there had to be tons of people with that name in American; but he had my eyes, which have been a constant source of humiliation for me. Nothing says 'beat me up' like a boy with large, pretty girlish eyes. It's because of this man that I was ever born into this wretched world! It's because of this man that I was the punching bag for the entire tribe for the crime of being born a bastard! It's because of this man that I'm a half-breed freak! It's because of this man that my mother is an object of ridicule to this day! How many times have a wished a violent death upon this man? How many times have I dreamed about killing him myself?

"Do you know who I am?" he prompted, his eyes pleading with me acknowledge him.

I looked him right in the eye and said coldly "no and I don't want to"

"Mousse, don't be rude" admonished Ranma. "I'm sorry Dr. McLeod; he still must be feeling the medication, he's never like this" she explained looking at me questioningly.

"Mousse" my father said almost pleadingly.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

I watched the realization dawning in his eyes. "I'm sorry I upset you. You need to rest to allow your body to heal; we can talk about this at a later time" he said stiffly and left the room with a hurt look on his face.

I turned away so that I couldn't see it. Ranma gave me an incredulous look and chased after him. "Dr. McLeod!" she yelled.

"Mousse what the hell was that all about?" she demanded. "It isn't like you to be rude to total strangers like that. He's a hero; he may have saved your life"

"Please, anyone can make a phone call. This is Japan, even the dogs here have cell phones" I said skeptically.

She looked at me in sympathy "Mousse, you lost a lot of blood and they weren't sure you would survive the operation. You needed a blood transfusion and they couldn't give it to you because of your rare blood type. He has the same type and donated the blood for you. He is nothing less then a saint and deserves your thanks, not your scorn"

"Ranma there are reasons for what happened just now, but I really don't want to get into them at the moment" I replied suddenly feeling sleepy. My leg was elevated in a cast and I had had surgery on my abdomen. I don't know why I didn't tell her then; if anyone knows what it's like having an annoying father, it's Ranma.

She calmed down and pulled the blankets up "just rest for now. I'll be back in half an hour; we're picking up your clothes and toiletries from your apartment."

"We?" I asked.

"Dr. McLeod is going to be a guest of the Tendos for the next little while _and _shall helping me look after you at the Neko Hanten. I'll be running the café in your stead, with the Tendo sisters' help, until you're back on your feet. Therefore, I'll be busy during the days and he'll be tending you in my absence" she explained.

Mousse opened his mouth to protest and she kissed him to cut it off. "I'm sorry; I don't know what you have against him. Give him a chance, he's a really nice guy and he seems to care about you. Or he wouldn't have given you his blood" she added and closed the door after herself.

My mind wouldn't let me get the rest I needed, I kept thinking about him giving me his blood. What did it mean?


	13. Chapter 13

The day that Mousse was discharged from the hospital, I showed up with Ranma to give him a lift home. Once they wheeled him out of the hospital, he was so awkward with his crutches that I just swept him up bridal style and put him in the backseat of my rental. His weight was so slight that it almost shocked me; he submitted to my helping him but watched me with hatred in his eyes. So far he had resisted any attempt on my part to befriend him and refuses to tell me the reason why. I drove him back to the café and watched him struggle to climb the stairs, until I just picked him up again and carried him to the room that Ranma directed me to. I set him on the bed and then looked around the room to search for clues as to his personality, but obtained nothing. The small room was bare except for a futon, a single chair, a closet and a trunk at the foot of the futon. It was a far cry from my other son's bedroom with his posters and his hobbies in various stages completion. The only clue that Mousse was sentimental about anything was a small jade duck that was set in the center of his trunk. Ranma picked it up and set it aside to retrieve some sleep clothes for him to change into, then set it back in exact the same place.

Ranma started helping Mousse remove his shirt.

"Do you mind leaving? I don't like having an audience while I'm getting naked" Mousse said coldly to me.

"Of course" I replied and stepped into the hallway.

Mousse POV

Ranma gently helped me into my sleep clothes and went to retrieve some cushions to elevate my leg with. "Mousse, you should give your father a chance," she said looking at me with her hands on her hips.

"He told you he's my father?" I inquired.

"He didn't have to; it's obvious from the way he treats you. I know people think I'm stupid, but I'm not" she replied.

"I never thought you were. I've hated him my entire life for how my mother and I were treated because he abandoned us. He never tried to contact me before. He can't just come into my life after all this time and expect me to fling my arms around him and cry 'daddy', I can't forgive and I can't forget" I replied.

She kissed me, "I am just asking you to give him a chance. He is a really nice guy; he had to extend his visitor's visa and turn over his patients to another doctor so that he could stay here with you"

"So what?" I said bitterly. "I won't indulge him if he suddenly had a fit of guilt. He had seventeen years for that. I have a father already; I don't need him" I replied.

"You're so stubborn" she cried with exasperation and then started taking off her clothes until she was down to her bra and panties.

I looked at her in appreciation but said "I don't think that I will be able to perform up to my usual standards at the moment." In fact, I felt like a bag of crap and needed another pain pill.

She pulled out a spare cheongsam that she kept in my closet and brushed her hair "easy big fella; you need rest more then sex at the moment. Kasumi has been working the restaurant since this morning; I'm going to go take over for her, while you and Dr. McLeod get acquainted" she said. She ran some lipstick over her lips, making them a bright red to match her dress. They say that redhead shouldn't wear the colour red; from where I was lying, the effect was spectacular.

"You aren't leaving me alone with him!" I said sharply.

"Too late, he's going to keep you company; it's not like you can run away. Stop pouting and talk to the man!" She ordered. "From what I've seen of him so far, I would gladly exchange fathers with you any day" she said and gave me one final kiss before leaving.

Dan came back in the room and sat in the only chair. I glared at him and refused to speak

"You don't have to say anything, just listen" he said. "I know that you describe yourself as part white, but that is only half the truth; you're half Scottish. Your grandfather came to America from Glasgow with five pounds in his pocket. He worked every type of job imaginable, he waited table, he laid bricks, and he worked in a factory deboning chickens, you name it, he did it for money. It was a full year before he could afford to pay for your grandmother to come join him. Even then the accommodations were shite, she got a tiny bunk in the women's section that she had to share with me, I was a wee baby at the time and she had to supply her own food for the two weeks worth of travel time. When they were both reunited, they used the grandfather's savings to open a butcher shop. They worked hard and had six children in total, which they put through college by putting money aside every week. I got a scholarship and was offered an opportunity to study aboard and I took it. That is how I wound up in China. I found myself drawn towards the more primitive areas and hiked through the countryside visiting various villages. I was outside of one when I was attacked by bandits and stripped of what few possessions I had with me. They left me for dead, but life wasn't done with Big Dan and I was found by a beautiful Chinese Amazon girl, Lotion, your mother. She took me back to her farm and nursed me back to health. She was lonely because her parents had died and men kept on challenging her for her hand. However, she wasn't a warrior and didn't want to fight anyone; she was a good and gentle soul. I lived with her and that kept her challengers at bay, we lived just at friends at first and eventually became lovers. I stayed with her for a month, then she announced she was pregnant. She was so happy, I had told her about America and she thought that we would go there together, get married and raise you as a wee American. However, I hadn't told her that I was already engaged to be married. Marion's parents and my parents had been friends since Scotland and we were practically raised together. There was never a time that Marion and I didn't know that we would get married; we had so much in common and like values. So, I am not proud of myself, but I snuck away that night and found the nearest American embassy to get me home" Dan finished

"Is this your way of apologizing? If so it's pretty crappy," observed Mousse.

"There's more, I never told Marion about Lotion and yourself; I was too afraid that I'd lose her. Time and time again, I wanted to visit or hire a detective to find out about what happened to the pair of you, but I always chickened out. It was only a couple of weeks ago that I summoned up the courage to tell Marion. Holy hell, that woman has the Scottish temper! I barely escaped with my hide; she chased me through every inch of the house. But finally the yelling stopped and she starting listening to me, then she got annoyed at me on behalf of your mother and demanded that I come here and make it right. That is why I'm here. I have already talked to your mother and she has forgiven me. I met your sisters and your adoptive father too. He is just the sort of man that I had hoped she would find. She forgave me and then she told me where to find you."

"So I am supposed to just listen to you when you tell me I am related to guys that wear skirts and say 'I forgive you?' It doesn't work that way, _father_" he said facetiously.

"Mousse like it or not, you are my son. You also have a brother and a sister. Jack is fourteen and is the laziest kid you could ever hope to meet; he spends all of his time in cyberspace playing World of Warcraft. Janet is twelve and is obsessed with cute boy bands. They are dying to meet you, along with my wife Marion and your grandparents"

"Why do they want to meet your bastard?" I asked bitterly.

"They want to meet you because we are family, they don't care how you came to be, as long as you are" he explained.

For a second I felt misty eyed; just for a second "And these blonde strangers want to meet their half Chinese freak because I am exotic to them? I've heard all about Americans wanting to adopt Chinese babies. So it's cool to have one related to you now?" I demanded.

"Son" he began.

"Mousse" I corrected him.

"Mousse, they wouldn't care if you were the colour purple and a gay Nazi transvestite. They just want to meet their brother and grandchild, no matter what colour or race you are"

"What makes you think I want to meet them? I barely even wanted to meet _you_" I pointed out.

"Such a chip on your shoulder; you against the world. It isn't good to be so angry at people who have done nothing to you. But someone did; I read your medical history. Who abused you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. "Your mother, your step-father? Who?" he demanded.

I surprised myself by being honest; it wasn't something that I had admitted to anyone else "I grew up in a village full of budding martial artists, who needed someone to practice on. Who better then the village bastard?"

Dan POV

I looked at him in shock when he said this "And no on tried to stop them?" I demanded in outrage.

He looked surprised at how vehement I was being "My mother complained to the council of elders at first, the council would reprimand them and then the children would do it again. So I stopped complaining and they learned not to leave marks where they could seen"

"How could they do that to you?" I asked feeling sick about the idea.

"They don't much care for half-breeds in China; bastards even less so" he explained bluntly.

"So it was a racial thing? I thought it was just people like KKK members that thought that way" I said feeling like my eyes had just been opened for the first time. It had always irked me that the Klan had modeled themselves after Scottish traits.

"Racial purity isn't a trait desired exclusively by white people" he said in an ironic tone of voice. "So I suppose you would have come for me if you had known?" he said sarcastically.

"Damn right, I would have smuggled you out in my suitcase if I had to, even if you weren't my son" I swore to him.

He looked at contemplative for a second, like he was starting to believe me.

"Now tell me why you moved out a fourteen, away from the few people who offered you some protection" I coaxed him.

There was so much pain in his eyes when I asked this question, he hesitated then said "I could handle them using me as their punching bag, but they started doing it to my little sisters. They were so tiny and helpless; they didn't deserve that just because they had me as a brother. So I moved out and they left them alone" he explained.

"That was very noble of you" I said, I so badly wanted to hug him and beg him for his forgiveness, but knew that he would resent the gesture. He was too proud for that.

"It worked out okay in the end; I learned martial arts and was finally able to defend myself. Mind you, no one wanted to teach me; the only teacher I could find was a half crazy old hermit. That is how I became a hidden weapons master"

"Well, at least your present life turned out well. I mean, you're marrying your wee lassie and have a baby on the way"

He looked like he was about to laugh "Dan, Ranma's a guy. I had to give up ever contacting the woman I love in order to marry him"

"A guy; but how?" I asked.

"You ever heard of the Jusenkyo springs?" he inquired.

"Sure they were the reason why I was in China in the first place; I did my thesis on them. Wait, the spring of the drowned Girl. Ranma?" I asked, comprehension finally dawning on me.

"Is he gay?" I had to ask.

"No Ranma was in his female form and we spontaneously decided to sexually experiment together. It was literally the first time for both of us. He, well she, got pregnant so I offered to marry her" he explained. "I'm a sufferer too; I become a duck"

"But why marry him? Won't he possibly come to resent being married to you when he can resume his own body?" I asked.

He thought for a second "I have seen Ranma take on a god; I have seen him take on multiple martial artists and people that would scare the pants off any regular man. However, I have never seen him show fear any of those times. That day when she came to tell me that she was pregnant, was the first time that I ever saw her show fear. She needed my protection and I wasn't going to deny her. She is Japanese; she would have been disowned and made penniless. Her only options would have been to get a slave wage job or go into a home for unwed mothers. Our baby probably would have ended up being adopted by god know who; I couldn't let that happen."

I felt so sad for him "I guess you know a bit about that" I commented.

"Yes I do. Ranma is free to come and go as they please, we will work things out as time goes on. I love her and she seems to care about me, but will let her go if that's what it takes to make her happy" he said somewhat sadly.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"She or he will always be my child no matter what happens, at least I'll have that" he said with a brave shrug.

To cheer him up, I started talking about family members again. "Your Gran can heft a whole side of beef by herself and butcher it all day long; arms like a strong man that one. Your Uncle Archie's married to a sweet young thing; your Uncle Tom, he weighs sixteen stones, has a beer gut and can toss a caber twenty feet. He's a wee bit fae and likes to wear his late grandmother's Sunday dress and church bonnet when he goes to town.

Then there is your sister; boy mad she is; so proud of herself that she is related to an Asian person that she has taken to wearing chopsticks in her hair. I keep telling her that she is barking mad; that Asians eat with them, not stick them in their hair. Then I asked her if she thought that Asians go around with forks and knives in their hair; I don't think so." I kept up this rant until he was in stitches and worn out after taking his pain medication. I don't know how, but somehow I felt like things had been resolved between us.

As he drifted off to sleep, it sounded like he said "goodnight Dad" But I could have misheard. However, he didn't complain when I arranged the covers over him.

"Goodnight Son" I whispered back and tiptoed out.

Ranma joined me after the café closed. "So how'd it go?"

"Not bad, not bad. He has more Scottish stubbornness in him then he realizes, must be in the blood. I'll keep on working at him." I replied.

"Good, if not, he's gonna be in for a shock when your family shows up at the wedding" she said.

"Thanks for inviting us, seeing how you only met me a few days ago and all" I said humbly.

"You're his family, it's only right that you be there" she replied.

"Is it true you're actually a male?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I do love your son when I'm like this" she said.

"And when you aren't?" I inquired.

"Remains to be seen" she replied. "Excuse me; I want to go check on Mousse. You're welcome to stay here in the guest room tonight"

I accepted the offer, but was awoken a few hours later by the unmistakable sound of people making love. I smiled into the darkness and put the pillow over my head, grateful that my son had found someone to love and understand him, no matter how weird his situation.

Wedding Day Mousse POV

The wedding was preformed in a huge chapel with half of Nerima in attendance.....and five members of my new family. Their blonde heads really stood out amongst the sea of dark hair.

At the reception, I glanced at my new wife. She had chosen a simple white wedding dress; strapless, cocktail length with just a dusting of crystals on the fitted bodice and a short veil. She gave me an ironic smile and took my hand in hers, so that our matching gold bands touched.

I am still in a cast, so I can't dance. My father had helped me stand at the altar without the aid of crutches and acted as my best man.

The dancing is about to start and Ranma takes her place in the spotlight to do our first dance together as man and wife. She takes a mike and says "As I married a lame duck titters from the audience, my father-in-law shall take my husband's place for this dance" I watched as the gorgeous redhead waltzed with tall blonde and realize that they are both in my family now. I decided that I liked this.

Akane Tendo waltzed past in the arms of my younger brother Jack. She doesn't look too thrilled to be dancing with a boy three years younger then her, but is being polite. He has already said that he is going to marry her, giving her yet another suitor for her hand. Who know? He just might.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma shuddered, nearing her release when Mousse teased the hardened pearl of her clitoris with a couple of long dog licks and then fluttered his tongue against it, assaulting it from all angles. Her breath came quicker and she lightly gasped as her body got tighter, her clit jumping slightly under the Chinese boy's ministration. The fingers inside her scissored, striking her g-spot and fluttering against it, in time with Ranma's heartbeat, rub-stroke, rub-stroke, rub-stroke, there. Mousse's wife cried out his name and her hips bucked as she came in flood. His handiwork done, he deposited one last kiss on the clitoris of his still panting wife and then peeked at her over her now huge nine-month swollen belly. "So there you are" he said with a grin.

She was covered with perspiration and her hair was disheveled, but still looked beautiful. "Hey there stranger, I almost forgot what you looked like. Do I still have feet under there?" she joked.

Mousse draped himself over her belly, being careful not to put any pressure on it "You oughta know the answer to that question; you're always making me rub them." He stated, and then the baby kicked him. He looked at the lump moving on her belly and put his hand on it. "It has to be a female, she just kicked me; girls simply don't like me" he joked, but wore a tender expression his face. They had opted not to find out the sex of the baby until it was born, wanting it to be a surprise.

"But guys love you," teased Ranma.

"Oh good, that's wonderful news; considering I'm not gay" Mousse said dryly. "Just think Ranma, you might have a female in your life who isn't competing for your hand"

"Yes, but she will have her hand challenged for and have to defend herself if she decides to become an Amazon" Ranma pointed out.

"Oh no, she's staying here in Japan where I can watch her. No way is she going to have to marry some muscle bound oaf just because he defeated her in battle" Mousse said sourly.

"How many times did you challenge Shampoo?" Ranma asked with an innocent expression on her face and an amused look in her eye.

"I hardly qualify as a muscle bound oaf" Mousse said hotly. "That is just how marriages are arranged there. That's why I prefer the ones here" he said bending to kiss Ranma.

Ranma felt something break inside her and a rush of liquid between her legs, Mousse paused when he felt his knees suddenly damp and leaned over her unwieldy belly to see what the mischief was. "Ranma, you know how you said we can't have sex after the eight months because we might hurt the baby, but that oral sex was fine? Well, I might have done too good a job bringing you to climax; I think your water broke."

Ranma went pale at what he was saying and then groaned and said "oh crap'

Mousse was in the delivery room watching his wife in hard labour. "Push" he encouraged.

"You fucking push, it fucking hurts" she snarled back. "Damn it, this shouldn't be happening to me; I'm a guy!" she said in a pain filled voice.

"Tell her it's almost there, she just has to push a little harder" advised the nurse.

Mousse put his arms under Ranma's back "come on honey, one more good push" he said.

"No, it hurts" she shrieked. "I'm a guy, I'm a guy" she kept on repeating as if denying her pregnancy.

Mousse had a good idea and imitated Genma's voice "You call that pushing boy? Your grandmother could push better that"

Ranma glared at him and hunched over, with a scream that sounded eerily like her battle cry, she pushed with all her might and felt the baby slip from her. She fell back exhausted into her husband's arms.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I had to resort to Genma imitations" Mousse said concerned.

She smiled wearily "It did work" she said and hugged him.

"I love you" he whispered against her ear.

"I love you too" she said back, and then blushed. They slowly pulled back to look at each other, realizing that they had just said to the other person.

"Ranma..." Mousse began. When the baby started wailing and both of their eyes snapped back to the small bundle being held up by the doctor.

"It's a girl" the doctor said happily, as she handed her to Ranma. Both teenagers stared into their daughter's blue eyes and fell in love with her. "How about we name her Hitomi?" Suggested Ranma, "it means 'pupil,' it's a name usually given to girls with beautiful eyes" she said, gazing fondly at the newborn; she was the prettiest baby she'd ever seen. She had long dark eyelashes, dark fuzz on her head and full lips.

"It's perfect for her" Mousse agreed.

"I hope she turns out to be just as pretty as her father" teased Ranma.

"I hope she's just as handsome as her mother" he teased back.

They were interrupted by a confused looking nurse "Mr. Mu, there's a man here to see you, he claims to be your father"

Mousse shrugged, "Is he really tall, really blonde and really American looking?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then he is my father. He did brief stint as a Rice King" he explained causally; causing the nurse's jaw to drop. "Please send him in" he requested.

Ranma laughed in amusement "Just a few months ago you hated to admit that you are part gaijin, and now you are causally dropping the expression Rice King.

"Now that I met him, it doesn't bother me anymore. It's just part of who I am" he said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you're hung like a gaijin" Ranma teased as he blushed.

Big Dan filled the room as only he could; he hugged Mousse, accidently choking the breath out of him. "Hey, I hear I have a granddaughter" he boomed. Mousse smiled to see him sporting enough camera equipment to run a small TV station.

"I thought it was just the Japanese tourists that carried that many cameras?" he asked amused.

"Everyone wants a picture of the baby, even people who have nothing to do with her" he explained.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Ranma. "Her name is Hitomi"

Big Dan got misty eyed "she's just adorable, takes after my side of the family" he proclaimed.

Ranma laughed "kind of early to tell if she's going to be blonde"

"She's definitely a McLeod" he announced.

"How'd you get here to fast?" asked Mousse.

"I friend of mine owns a jet and he was travelling this way, so he dropped me off" he explained. "I got here just in time; it's a good thing that a woman's first baby takes forever to be born"

"Yes, quite" replied Ranma sarcastically.

"Well, I have presents for everyone. Marion knit some booties and made you a batch of her famous shortbread cookies. Your Granny and Grandpa sent a whole bunch of clothes. Janet painted her a picture. Oh and Jack sent some pictures for Akane that he made me promise not to look at. You might want to warn her before she opens them; sexy pictures of a fourteen year old might disturb her. Oh and I brought you this, please open it after I leave" He requested, handing Mousse a sealed card.

Dan returned to his hotel and Mousse opened the card; when he saw what it was, he got a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did Dan mix the cards up and you're looking at naked pictures of Jack?." asked Ranma.

"No, it's a cheque for fifty thousand usd. Why do people keep on giving us money?" Mousse asked.

Ranma eyed his white robe "It could be because people think you're too poor to buy new clothes" she observed. Mousse just glared at her.

4 Days Later

They took Hitomi home to the 'little house' that Nodoka had gifted them, which was twice as big as any place that Mousse had ever lived before. They both helped taking care of Hitomi by trial and error and got lots of advice, whether they needed it or not.

Ranma was exhaustingly watching TV when Mousse brought the kettle over to her. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Are you sure? I never thought I'd say this; but I like being a woman" she said.

"Ranma, we have to know" Mousse said and handed her the kettle. They both held their breath as the hot water washed over the gorgeous redheaded female; to reveal a handsome brunette male.

"It worked; I'm a guy" he cried and kissed Mousse joyfully on the lips.

Mousse blushed "Ranma, please don't kiss me while you're a guy" he requested.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I look as good as ever" he said, then noticed that his abdomen looked the same as his slack female post-pregnancy belly "Well almost" he said blushing.

Mousse was glad for his friend but missed his wife already. But he wasn't selfish enough to say so; instead he said "what are you going to do first?"

"I'm not sure, find Ryouga and spar, go see Akane, go visit my father and kick him into the koi pond" said Ranma feeling more like himself for the first time in months. Then Hitomi started crying and he paused in the doorway. "Could you please get me some cold water? She sounds hungry" Ranma said in a resigned voice.

Mousse placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder "we could feed her formula instead?" he suggested, trying to console him.

"She could eat that, but breast milk is the best thing for babies" Ranma replied covering Mousse's hand with his own to let him know that the gesture was appreciated. Mousse went and retrieved a glass of cold water, which Ranma dumped over his head. Making her a woman again.

Her husband kissed her and said "I'm sorry"

Ranma picked up Hitomi and sat in the rocking chair. She bared her breast and placed her nipple in Hitomi's tiny mouth. She felt a rush of love as the innocent blue eyes closed in concentration and tiny hands pawed at her milk swollen breast. 'I could never have known this as a guy' she realized. Then she looked at the handsome man hovering in the doorway. He was watching them both with such a loving expression that she couldn't help returning it. Then with a genuine smile, she said "you know what, I don't mind"


	15. Chapter 15

Ranma was taking a break and eating a snack in the kitchen when her husband walked in with a beautiful, scantily dressed female in tow. She had long dark brown hair with violet eyes, she was tall and slim with large fake breasts. She had on a short pink cropped sweater, a short black denim skirt and tall black high heeled shoes.

"Mousse, what's the meaning of this?" she demanded, glaring daggers at the sluttishly dressed female.

"This is Naomi, she's prostitute that I hired" explained the long haired teenager.

Ranma flew at her husband in a way worthy of any martial artist. She was bent on killing him. "You asshole, you took vows. How dare you!" she screamed.

He caught her arms before she could damage him and calmly said "Naomi isn't for me, she's for you; the male you that is" he explained. "Do you like her? I didn't really know the type of girl that you go for; so I chose the prettiest one I could find" he explained.

She calmed down immediately "but why?" she asked.

"Ranma you're my wife because you chose to be, but your heterosexual male side has to be acknowledged too and given a choice about his sexuality" he explained. "You took vows; not him and I can't have him be little more then a slave shoved into the shadows, I know too much what that's like"

Naomi, who was looking from one to the other, said "um, just so you know, I don't do women. But I can give you the name of someone who does if you like" she offered.

"It's not for her that you're here; you're here for her twin brother" he explained.

Ranma wasn't sure what to do, part of her knew that Mousse was right, but the other part didn't want to betray him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied with a heavy heart and walked her to the kitchen. He watched his wife undress from the soft green cotton wool cardigan and black skirt that she had on that day. She removed her nursing bra and panties and then put on the bathrobe she normally kept handy for when she changed. Ranma the male had little modesty, but she felt awkward when she was naked in male form in front of Mousse. She knew that she was being irrational, as he seemed to accept whatever form she chose that day, but she was afraid that when she turned back into a woman to get into their bed at night, that those memories of her male body might repulse him.

"Mousse, I'm not sure I can do this" she said nervously as she turned to face him.

"I won't force you, but we do need to know. I don't want to wake up one day to find that you hate me for trapping you into this situation" he replied. "Just give it a try, if you don't go through with it, then at least you tried" he said and kissed her one last time before pouring the hot water over her, to reveal the handsome brunette teenager.

"Mousse, are you going to be okay?" he asked, he was concerned because he knew how emotionally fragile the other boy was.

He put him hand on Ranma's shoulder, "yes, I'm not married to this side of you. So as far as I'm concerned; you're free to do what you want. Um, I hope you don't mind me asking you to not sleep with anyone else while you're Ranko?" he requested

"As if I would" he replied warmly and hugged him, knowing that Mousse didn't mind being hugged by him when he was male, but nothing else.

They rejoined the bored looking Naomi, who was flipping through one of Ranma's magazines. Mousse shivered when he noticed it was Parenting Today. "Naomi, this is.....Ron" he introduced, realizing that he couldn't use the same name for two people, especially if they were supposed to be twins.

"Well, you look ready for action" she said indicating to his bathrobe.

Mousse took Hitomi to their bedroom and put on some music, as he didn't wish to hear what was going on in the next room. Father and tiny daughter played together for a bit and then fell asleep.

Ranma had taken Naomi to 'his bedroom'; in the interest of establishing the male him as a person who deserved privacy; he'd been allotted a room for his own use. "Is this your first time?" she asked him. "Something like that" he replied. He had always wondered what his first time would be like, only to find it.....disappointing. Naomi was like a naked bureaucrat with tons of rules and all business. Kissing, which was an activity that Ranma enjoyed very much, wasn't permitted; too many germs. He was allowed to touch her, but not below the waist unless a dental dam was used. When she sucked him down there, it was through a condom and he barely felt it. The same could be said of intercourse itself and her moans were obviously fake, even to his inexperienced ears. Eventually she finished him off with her hand, got dressed and left with barely a goodbye. It was a let down. Ranma was used to making love to someone who treasured the closeness and intimacy it brought, as much as the act itself. So having sex with what felt like some sort of robot, was even less satisfying then the masturbation that he used to do as a lonely, sexually frustrated younger teen.

Wanting to talk to someone about it, he took a bath and then on a whim decided to change back to a woman and put back on her clothes from earlier. She found Hitomi and Mousse taking a nap. She smiled at them to see the tiny dark haired girl in her yellow sleeper with ducks on it that Ranma had bought as a joke. Mousse and she were curled up together asleep; some of Mousse's own long strands of hair were in Hitomi's mouth, as if she had fallen asleep chewing on them. Ranma struggled not to laugh and gently fished them out of her tiny rosebud of a mouth. Mousse woke up. "Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she replied.

He moved Hitomi to her crib and then joined Ranma on the bed.

"So how was it?" he asked her. He was surprised by how often she chose to remain a female, though he supposed that having to change all the time to breastfeed must be annoying.

"It was, alright I guess. Just not what I expect; I always thought my first time would be with someone I cared about and the experience would be relaxed and satisfying for both. Not that it had to be over in an hour and everything experienced through a layer of latex. I guess I sound like a chick don't I?" she said feeling embarrassed.

"Everyone wants their first time to be with someone they care about and cares about them. There's nothing wrong with thinking that way. I guess I was a bit of a disappointment in that respect and now you were disappointed as a male. You deserved better" Mousse said.

""You were great" she assured him. "How about you? Are you disappointed with the situation? It can't be easy on you being married to only half of a person" she said.

Mousse smiled ironically "It's a tad strange that I'm still fighting with Ranma to be with the woman I love, but I can't begrudge him his need to actually exist as he was intended to be. However, you're not just the female part of Ranma anymore; you're your own person"

"Nice of you to say so, but I don't really exist" she said sadly. Mousse marched her over to the mirror and stood her in front of it.

"You aren't merely just a female Ranma anymore. When I first met you, if you changed you always wore his clothes and he just thought of you as a way to cadger sweets or how to utilize you in martial arts. You've changed; you even have your own clothing style now. You like feminine clothing in solid colours with clean lines that are non-fussy. You don't like lace or ruffles. Ranma braids his hair, you like wearing yours loose. All of Ranma's friends are martial artists; you have plenty of female friends who aren't"

"Well my friends technically belong to the same mommy's group and that is really just designed to get new mothers out of the house and doing stuff" she said doubtfully. "And most of them want to learn martial arts from me, in order to get back to pre-pregnancy weight" she explained. "I don't have a place to teach"

"Yeah, we have to do something about that" he agreed. "It certainly would be better then using the apartment above the Nekohanten"

"I don't know , that place seemed to work well enough" she said with a blush at the memory. She had gotten her figure back by sparring with Mousse and learned his style at the same time. They'd found interesting ways of using his chains; he was deadly accurate with them.

He scowled at her "get your mind out of the gutter; they certainly wouldn't let us do _that _at a dojo." She laughed. He paused then said "so are you planning to have sex as a male again?"

She thought about it "not sure, perhaps. But not in the near future" she said. "How about you? Have you ever wanted to have sex with another duck? Just think, we could buy a nice female duck, you could have sex with her and then we can have her for dinner" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Mousse went pale at the idea "Ranma, sometimes you're as funny as a cry for help"

The next day Mousse went to see Nabiki Tendo "Miss Tendo, I have a proposal for you" he said to her.

She leaned back "I'm all ears....."

"Mousse where are we going?" asked Ranma when he dragged her through the street of Nerima to the Tendo dojo and handed her the key.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You need a place to teach and train and this place is dedicated to your style. Akane's going to America to study to become a doctor and they need someone to take over, so I bought shares of the place with all the money that people keep on throwing at us."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"This place was meant to be your destiny, I figure that if you can't marry into it, then we could bribe our way in" he said with amusement. "But you have to promise me that you're going to continue with school and then go to college; so evening and weekend classes only for now" he admonished.

Ranma cocked her head "what if Hitomi 'accidently' has another brother or sister?" she asked.

"Hum, where are you going to find another martial artist to take over your classes until you can return? This is Nerima; there are more martial artists here, then in all of China or Japan for some reason. What do you mean accidently?" he asked suspiciously.

A Year and a Half Later

Mousse had picked up the habit of watching American sports and drinking beer at the same time. He was watching hockey when Ranma cleared her throat. She struck a sexy pose and poured a kettle of hot water over her head........and remained a her.

Mousse was so surprised that he crushed his full can of beer with his hand, not noticing when it splattered all over him. Then both pairs of blue eyes were drawn to the tiny girl with wispy dark hair that was playing with blocks on the floor, she smiled at them and went back to playing. "How? We've used protection every time" he said. "Except for the condom that broke last night" he said answering his own question with a groan.

Ranma smiled at her beer sodden husband and said "think of the fortune we'll save on birth control tests; I have one built in"

"Are you sure that it just 'happened' to break?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure. How could you think otherwise?" she said looking offended. She leaned down in front of Hitomi "you're going to have a little brother or sister sweetheart" she cooed.

Mousse looked at how happy she was and decided that he was too. Then he considered getting a vasectomy if his wife was really this fertile.


End file.
